Titeres
by cryle
Summary: Eric utiliza a kyle injustamente para vengarse de craig luego de que este arruinara una de sus notas, pero gracias a butters no todo sale como Eric planea. Buttersxcartmanxkenny y cryle (craigxkyle) obvio jakja...abrazos de reptil para todos!
1. Chapter 1

_He decididio comenzar con esta nueva historia, pero antes una aclaracion, para aquellos que por PM me han insultado, traaaanquilos chicos, mi madre no tiene la culpa de mis atrasos xD y si, si terminare *Devuelveme mi cuerpo*, a la vez que escribo esta nueva historia, lo otro, se que pareciera que siempre se utilizan las mismas excusas para unir a kyle con craig, pero piensen que es sumamente dificil unir a dos personas que nisiquiera son amigos en la serie...pero se hace lo que se puede jijij. Esta es la introduccion a la nueva historia, espero les llame la atencion, no espero reviews realemnte porque se que muchos leen sin tener cuenta, y aunque no dejen comentarios siguen la historia...DISFRUTEN!_

De verdad que Cartman no podia sentirse mas dichosoen ese instante. Desde su lugar en la sala podia ver perfectamente como kyle se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos y hablaba de manera preocupada con Stan. ¿Que hermoso acontecimiento podria tener al judio en esa fabulosa situacion ?(Desde el punto de vista de Cartman, claro), ¿planeando desesperado como lograr que sheila no se enterase?. Una nota. La nota de matematica para ser exactos. Esa nota, maldita nota en la cual Sheila Broflovsky habia especificado a kyle, que si queria ir al viaje de fin de año debia obtener una alta nota.

-Jajajajajaja!.- se descojono Cartman una vez que estuvo al lado de Kyle.- Kyle no ira al paseo!.

-Callate gordo!.- le defendio Stan.- claro que ira, ya veremos como, pero ira.

-quiero ver como logras eso, cuando mi mama vea esto.- decia kyle refiriendose a la prueba.- me tendra castigado por el resto de vida que me queda.

-Pero kyle, no puedes hablar con ella?.- kenny se acerco a ver si consolaba a su amigo.

-Eso es inutil!, fallo en matematicas!, es una desohonra judia.- Cartman se gano una mirada de odio por parte de stan y de kenny.

El castaño se dirigio nuevamente a su puesto y saco la lata de refresco que llevaba en su mochila, la abrio y comenzo a tomar mientras veia feliz su perfectisimo 10. Decidio dejar el refresco un momento al lado de su prueba para poder sacar sus papitas, en ese momento Craig que se encontraba sentado a su costado dejo su prueba en su pupitre, Cartman logro divisar un 8,5, no dudo en burlarse.

-Ja! te gane idiota!.- dijo llamando la atencion del pelinegro, quien lo miro con una ceja alzada.- saque un 10! y tu solo un 8,5, soy mejor que tu.

-Eso a mi no me interesa gordo.- dijo craig. a quien nunca le habia caido exactamente bien el chico.

-Tranquilo Craig, se que es dificil aceptar estas cosas pero la vida es asi, soy y siempre sere mejor que tu, y mejor que el judio de kyle.- Cartman se comenzo a burlar, craig vio la prueba sobre su pupitre con la gaseosa tentadoramente al lado, lo malo es que no podia darse ese lujo en ese momento. Pero para suerte de el, justamente cierto pelirrojo comenzo a acercarse, estaba claro que pasaria por el costado de la mesa.

Sus impulsos de maldad comenzaron a pasar por sus venas, el sabia que debia de ignorar a Cartman, pero tambien lo odiaba. sin mas espero a que kyle pasara y no dudo en darle un empujon, provocando que chocara contra la mesa de cartman y por ende, causando que el refrescose derramara sobre la prueba del gordo.

Cartman se volteo con sus papas y vio el desastre que habia quedado en su pupitre.

-Oh! mierda!.- se molesto, en ese momento sono la alarma de receso, craig salio con todas sus cosas y acompañado de sus amigos.

-lo siento Cartman! no fue mi intencion, lo juro!.- kyle realmente se econtraba arrepentido, a pesar de las burlas del gordo no tenia intencion de vengarse ni mucho menos estropear su prueba.

-Eres un judio envidioso! cuando tu mama se entere de que reprobaste esta prueba me cagare de la risa sacandome fotos en el paseo de fin de año y enviandotela!

-Que?! no le diras a mi madre!.- comenzo a desesperarce el pelirrojo.

.espera y veras kyle, espera y veras...-le dijo cartman mientras arreglaba sus cosas para salir del salon.

-oye gordo, te dijo que fue un accidente!.-stan comenzo a defender a kyle.

-¿que sucede?.-kenny no entendia que pasaba aun.

-iba a salir hacia el baño y cuando pase por aqui alguien me empujo y por accidente bote la lata de cartman sobre su prueba.

\- pero, ¿quien fue?.

-No lo se. Nisiquiera nota quien estaba sentado aqui!

-Mientes Kyle!, cuidate mucho ratita judia, porque esto no se quedara asi.- Le dijo cartman mientras salia del salon con tono dramatico.

Stan y Kenny se quedaron para consolar a kyle ya que tenia ambos pies fuera del paseo por culpa de la nota y del incidente.

Cartman estaba sentado comiendo mientras planeaba alguna venganza para el pelirrojo, en eso se le acerca Butters.

-ho-hola Eric.-Le saludo mientras se restregaba los nudillos.

-anao tengo tiempo para tus mariconerias butters, debo plannear mi venganza hacia kyle.

-Ah si si claro, emm, eric, sobre eso...-Butters callo un momento un tanto inseguro sobre lo que diria ahora.- Yo vi quieen empujo a kyle.

Cartmsn lo miro con asombro.

-Y bien, ¿quien fue?.- le dijo sin mucha paciencia.- habla de una vez mierda.

-Ah si pues este, fue craig quien empujo a kyle.

-Que?...Claro! todo calza!.- Comenzo eric una de sus lagunas mentales.- El maldito dientes torcidos de Craig desde un principio sintio envidia de mi hermoso 10, por eso decidio vengarse y uso al judio para eso!... Bien jugado Tucker, pero lo mio sera mucho mejor. Y Kyle, no pienses que te la llevaras gratis.

-Oh, eh, y porque Kyle?.

-Por ser un judio.

...

Kyle se encontraba llegando al a cafeteria con sus amigos, cuando vio a Cartman mirandolo con insistencia, este le regalo una sonrisa con maldad, sintio pasar un escalofrio por su espalda.

Mientras tanto cartman planeaba a velocidad luz una venganza digna para los dos.

-Butters, tu me ayudaras, seras mi secretaria.

-Jolines!, pero porque ? la verdad Kyle me cae bien y no quiero tener problemas con Craig.

-Mira Butters, te lo explico de la siguiente manera.- cartman apoyo sus dos manos sobre la mesa y comenzo.- Tu eres el unico que vio lo ocurrido, sabes quienes eran los participantes, y en vez de quedarte callado viniste directo hacia mi a acusar a Tucker, por lo que te conviertes en mi secuas. Ahora si tu no me ayudas a vengarme de Kyle, y a joder a Craig al mismo timepo, tendre que ir donde Craig a contarle lo ocurrido.

-oh Jolines!, no por favor.- Butters nuevamente estaba callendo ante los chantajes de cartman.- e-esta bien, pero no le digas a Craig, o si no me pateara las bolas por bocazas.

-Asi me gusta, has tomada una sabia desicion.- dijo satisfecho cartman.

Realmente el rubio comenzaba a pensar que quizas deberia comenzar a planear su escape del pais...

 _Y esta es la intro a mi nueva historia, la verdad hace como 5 años me la pidio una amiga, y yo recien la vengo a escribir xD pero como dicenmas vale tarde que nunca jajaj esta historia va para ti camila, que se que pacientemente llevas años esperandola, espero que la disfruten. Abrazos de reptil!_


	2. chapter 2

_Debo trabajar pero me tomare unos 20 minutos para escribir esto...lo bueno de ser ya mayor es que elijo la hora a la cual acostarme y mi madre no me dice: DUERMETE MIERDA! DEJA EL FEICBUUU DE LADO!_

Cartman se sento junto a Butters en la sala despues del receso, ambos se encontraban en la zona trasera.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos Butters, que ni el judio ni el idiota de Tucker se enteren o sospechen, o todo se ira al carajo.

-y si mejor finjimos que no sucedio nada y seguimos siendo todos amigos?.- Butters nunca habia deseado antes poder tener una maquina dle tiempo para poder viajar y evitar el haber acusado a Craig.

-Butters no seas marica, recuerda esto, o me ayudas o despidete de tus bolas.

-Oh jolines :(

Cartman comenzo a escribir posibles maneras de vengarse, no lograba planear nada perfecto, hasta que se le ocurrio lo mejor del mundo.

-Butters acompañame al baño.- dijo colocandose de pie y dirijiendose hacia el pupitre del profesor para pedirle autorizacion. El pequeño rubio le siguio con inseguridad.

-Eric Cartman, ¿que se le ofrece?.- dijo el profesor viendo con desgana al castaño.

-Profesor, mi compañero Butters necesita ir con urgencia a los baños, pero tengo que acompañarlo, no es asi amigo?.- dijo acercando a butters desde los hombros. El grupo de Stan presto atencion ante esto, ellos sabian mejor que nadie que cuando Butters estaba con Cartman era porque algo estaba planeando el gordo. Claro que Craig nisiquiera noto la presencia de los otros dos en frente, de hecho ni le importaba.

-Y digame señor Stocht, ¿porque necesita ir con su compañero y no puede ir solo?

-Oh, es que, es personal, no puedo ir yo solo al baño, de verdad que necesito que alguien me acompañe.- se trato de explicar Butters sin tener mucha idea de que decir realmente.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario que su compañero aqui lo acompañe.- Dijo el profesor, de pronto Craig comenzo a prestar atencio al igual que el grupo de Kyle..- podria ser cualquier otro no cree?

-Profesor.- se apresuro Cartman.- usted entendera, que mi amigo aqui, es eso precisamente, mi amigo, y que como cualquier persona normal, cuando necesita de ayuda siempre acude a sus amigos.

-Solo digan que quieren follar.- dijo el moreno del gorrito azul como si nada desde su asiento, el profesor le miro con cara de reproche y los demas rieron.

-Callate dientes torcidos!, como te odio!.

-Bueno chicos o me dan una buena excusa o los dos se quedan sin baño.- dijo el hombre ya agotado.

-Estoy indispuesto.- dijo butters sin pensar, todos le miraron alucinados, incluido el profesor. Crtman lo miro con la boca abierta.

-Usted...dijo...indispuesto?.- el profesor trato de acomodar sus ideas.- algo asi como, en sus dias?

-Si! y por eso necesito que me acompañen, me pongo demasiado sensible y no puedo estar solo en estos dias.- dijo Butters.

-Ooook.- el profesor se tomo el puente de la nariz antes de continuar.- salgan de de aqui.- dijo por fin sintiendo que en cualquier momento se comenzaria cagar de la risa por lo que oia.- solo 5 minutos!

-Muchas gracias profesor.- dijeron ambos chicos y salieron en direccion al baño. El hombre se quedo unos segundos mirando hacia la puerta y luego miro a sus demas alumnos los cuales le miraban con cara de interrogacion.

-que?, acaso hay algun otro indispuesto que necesite salir al baño.- todos negaron.- entonces sigan en lo suyo, las damas igual por favor.

...

En el baño.

-Vaya butters, me sorprendes.- le elogiaba Cartman.- a mi no se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor, cada dia vas por mejor camino.

-gra-gracias Eric.- decia Butters con un sonrojo leve en sus blancas mejillas y mirando hacia el piso.

-Bien!, ahora escucha. El plan es este.- dijo animoso sacando un plumon no permanente para poder rallar el vidrio y borrarlo luego.- Primero chantajearemos a Kyle diciendole que si no quiere que le cuente a su mama debe obedecermedurante 3 dias y ademas, hacerme 5 favores. El judio por las ganas que tiene de ir a Disneylandia en fin de año aceptara, entonces cuando acepte, lo que tendra que hacer durante esos 3 dias sera fastidiar a Tucker, y los 5 favores seran para torturarlo con cosas homosexuales con Craig jejeje.

-oh, Jolines.- Butters ya podia oler los problemas que le esperaban al pelirrojo.

-Ahora Butters, ve a la sala por Kyle.- ordeno Cartman, el rubio obedecio sin protestar.- te espero con el judio aqui.

Llegando a la sala.

-Y su compañero?.- Dijo el profesor viendo a Stocht acercandose nuevamente a su pupitre.

-Pro-profesor, eee, necesitamos a Kyle en el baño.- el aludido nuevamente miro hacia adelante fijandose en el rubio menor.

-Yo? para que me quieren a mi?

-Esque Cartman se encuentra indispuesto y dice que necesita que estemos los dos alla para ayudarlo con sus problemas de esos dias.- el profesro nuevamente lo miro con la ceja alzada, no podia creerse que niños tan grandes de 16 y 17 años tuvieran excusas tan ESTUPIDAS para poder salir al baño en grupo o pareja.

-Ay Dios porque no envie curriculum a mcdonalds.- se lamento el profesor para si mismo.- vayan, tienen 5 minutos, solo 5 y nada mas! salgan de aqui los dos.- dijo haciendoles gestos con las manos para que los tres ``ridiculos`` salieron por un momento de su vista.

-No te parece raro que Cartman quiera ver a kyle?- le comento stan a Kenny.

-La verdad desde el momento en el que cartman salio con butters de esta sala comence a pensar que algo no iba bien.- le respondio el rubio.

-Sera mejor que tengamos cuidados o si no estoy seguro de que Kyle se llevara una hostia detras de todo esto.

-Marsh, algo que comentar en clase? o acaso tambien se encuentra indispuesto y necesita salir?.- dijo burlos el profesor desde su escritorio.

-NO profesor.

...

En el baño nuevamente.

-Que?! Cartman! no puedes ser tan chantajista!.- le retaba Kyle el cual ya habia oido lo que Cartman le proponia, clar, sin mencionarle que todo estaria dirigido a molestar a Craig.

-Mira Kyle, veelo desde este punto. Son solo 3 dias de mandados, iniciando desde mañana martes. Y 5 favores nada mas. Ahora si lo prefieres, puedo conversar con tu puta madre y le dices adios a Disneylandia.

-Eres un...- antes de continuar Kyle se la penso, de verdad queria ir a ese paseo, ademas su madre no se conformaria solo con ese castigo, seguramente nisiquiera lo dejaria salir durante mucho timepo y capaz que hasta se lo llevara a Canada a ver la aburrida familia de su hermano menos, realmente odiaba viajar hacia alla. Por otro lado, solo serian 3 dias obedeciendo al bola de sebo, y 5 favores que pasarian rapido, total solo eran 5, y asi su madre no se enteraria y podria viajar a Disneylandia.

-Recuerda que en dos semanas mas podrias estar en Disney feliz, o en casa encerrado.- le recordo Crtman, y tenia razon, solo faltaban 2 semanas para el viaje, y esta ademas era su ultima semana antes de las vacaciones.

-Yo...- comenzo con lentitud el chico, Eric sonrio.- Acepto.- dijo de forma seca, Stotch no pudo haberse sentido mas culpable.

-Muy bien.- le dijo cartman estirandole la mano, kyle se la estrecho.- es un trato.

Eric tuvo una fiesta por dentro, realmente no podia creerse lo bien que le estaba llendo, por fin podria molestar a kyle como siempre desea teniendolo a su dispocision y ademas el idiota de Craig sufriria tambien de ese trato. sep, definitivamente la vida le sonreia a cartman.

...Al dia siguiente...

-COMO QUE ACEPTASTE?.- Stan se escandalizo al oir lo que Kyle le habia contado.- si dijimos que con Kenny te ayudariamos a ir de todas formas.

-Es verdad Kyle.- Kenny tambien se encontraba preocupaso. Los chicos estaban en la hora de colacion del colegio, y Cartman por el momento aun no se acercaba a kyle para pedirle nada,

.Chico seamos realistas, no habria manera de convencer a mi mama, en cambio aceptando la propuesta de cartman ella no sabra nada ni preguntara nada si no se acuerda y asi podre ir, solo son 3 dias y 5 favores, y el viaje es en menos de dos semanas.

En ese momento se acerco Cartman junto con butters.

-Hola chicos, hola Kahl, como estan?.- saludo haciendose el inocente.

-Eres un gordo maldito Cartman, como pudiste chantajear a Kyle por callarte la nota de matematica?!.- le respondio kenny con enfado al verlo tan sinicamente saludando.

-Callate pobr de mierda!, kyle ensucio mi prueba perfecta y merece un castigo por eso.

-Te dijo que fue un accidente gordo.- stan tambien se encontraba molesto.

-Kyle diles que no me ataquen.

-Chicos ya basta, yo decidi aceptar, por favor respeten mi desicion.- les dijo kyle en forma de favor, lo ultimo que queria era que los chicos por defenderlo terminaran haciendo enojar al gordo y este mandara el trato a carajo y fuera donde Sheila.

-Esta bien kyle, pero sabes que tenemos razon.- termino de decir stan.

-Kyle ven un momento.- le dijo entonces cartman.- Butters quedate acompañando a estos dos idiotas.

-Ho-hola chicos, como estan?.- dijo butters con inocencia, sentandose a un lado de kenny.

-Butters, ¿como es que puedes andar siempre con cartman, sabiendo como es?.- le pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Cierto, tu no eres nada parecido a el, pero simepre te termina convenciendo de ayudarlo en sus cosas.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que eric es mi amigo depsues de todo, y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos no?...- Stan y kenny le dedicaron una mirada que mataria a cualquiera. Sep, definitivamente Butters queria huir del pais.

...Mientras con Kyle y Cartman...

-Ves esa mesa de alla?.-le dijo cartman apuntando hacia un rincon.

-La mesa donde se encuentra Clyde?

-Si esa, ves el postre de craig?, ese delicioso pudin de chocolate?, era el ultimo que quedaba y el muy cabron se lo llevo.

-¿Quieres el postre de Craig?, olvidalo Cartman! no pienso acercarme alla.- dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a irse dandole la espalda, cartman saco su celular.

-Oh mira kyle, que coincidencia, Sheila broflovsky forma parte de mis contactos, es cosa de solo presionar un boton y podria hacer que se entere de lo de matematicas.- kyle paro en seco, se volteo mirandolo con odio y se encamino a la mesa de Craig.

-Hola.- saludo con timidez parado detras del de gorro azul con pompon amarillo.-Craig, necesito pedirte un favor.

-No hago favores.- dijo con simpleza el moreno.

-Es que enserio es demasiado importante.- insistio kyle.

\- *suspiro* que quieres?.

-tu pudin de chocolate.- solto de una, todos los presentes le miraron.

-¿Quieres el pudin de craig?.- le interrogo Donovan.- pero si te vi sacando uno.

-Clyde no seas metiche.- le reto kyle.- por fa craig te lo suplico.

-Pero que tu no eres diabetico?.- le interrumpio esta vez Token.

-Dije que eso no es asunto de ustedes, estoy hablando con Craig joder!.- se exaspero el pelirrojo.

-Llevatelo.- le dijo Craig sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- no me lo iba a comer de todas formas.- dijo con simpleza y sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, Kyle sonrio con alivio y cogio el dichoso postre.

-Muchas gracias!.- se fue feliz donde se encontraba cartman.

-Porque se los has dado?.- le interrogo Clyde.

-Eso es asunto mio.- respondio con simpleza, la verdad era que habia visto a cartman enviarlo, intuyo de imediato que de seguro lo enviaba con la intencion de que terminara golpeado, pero claro, no le daria esa satisfaccion al gordo, despues de todo el tambien ya conocia el plan, todo gracias a Butters. Claro, ahora el rubio tenia doble trabajo, ayudar a cartman y enviar textos a craig sobre los planes que este tenia, todo con la intencion de que el gordo no se saliera con la suya y no lograra las metas reales de los mandados que le haria al pobre de kyle.

-Ten.- le dijo kyle con simpleza al gordo.

Cartman desde su lugar se encontraba con la boca abierta, no podia creerse que se lo habia dado tan facil, enserio que odiaba al idiota de craig por comportarse tan pasivo justamente ahora. Acepto el postre y comenzo de inmediato a planear su proxima jugada, mientras comenzaba a comer sentado en la mesa con los chicos...

 _Llego hasta aqui, la verdad la historia sera asi..._

 _Butters es aliado de Cartman, y a la vez le cuenta a Tucker los planes que tiene eric para joderlo a el y a kyle._

 _Craig cada vez que se entere de lo que crtman enviara a hacer a kyle para fastidiarlo actuara de manera calmada, solo para que el gordo no tenga la satisfaccion de ver que todo le resulte bien._

 _Kyle obedece a cartman._

 _Se formara un triangulo amoroso mas ustedes ya veran de quienes, y stan no tendra una graaaan participacion porque wendy lo mantendra ocupado xD._

 _Espero que disfruten la historia, abrazos de reptil para todos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cartman espero hasta la hora de salida para comenzar a molestar al pelirrojo. Cuando todos se arreglaban y otros salian de la sala decidio acercarse hasta Kyle, mientras tanto Butters continuo arreglando su propia mochila para irse.

-miralo ahi, tan tranquilo con su horrible gorro azul.- le susurro el gordo a Kyle de manera que solo los dos oyeran, Kyle alzo la vista hacia el unico personaje que tenia con un gorro azul en frente, Craig Tucker.

-Que hablas gordo.- le respondio tambien en voz baja kyle.-no me digas que pretendes hacerle algo a craig, porque sabes que de esa hostia no te salvas.

-No Kahl, yo no, pero tu si.- Kyle le miro escandalizado y luego noto que Craig ya comenzaba a cerrar su mochila, en ese momento de distraccion cartman le quito su propio gorrito verde.- Quiero ese gorro Kyle, y tu me lo traeras, o si no despidete de Disney y de tu gorro.

-No culon, vete a la mierda y dame mi gorro.- el pelirrojo le iba a quitar su gorro cuando cartman le alcanzo a susurrar una cosa mas.

-Disneylandia kyle...- el chico se detuvo y recordo el trato. Vio a Craig salir de la sala, suspiro con desgano y entonces fue tras el chico del gorro azul.-Te espero en mi casa Kyle!.- le grito cartman antes de que el pelirrojo despareciera por la puerta, en ese momento llego butters a su lado.

-A donde fue?

-A quitarle su gorro a Craig, ja!, Judio estupido.- kenny que se iria con kyle, no solo se habia quedado plantado, si no que ademas habia escuchado lo que cartman dijo.

-Y para que quieres tu ese gorro gordo?.- dijo sobresaltando a los dos chicos que no habian notado que estaba en el salon con ellos.

-Mierda!, casi me matas de un susto!...y eso no te importa! Vamonos butters!.- ordeno saliendo de la sala, Butters le siguio pero antes de lograr llegar afuera kenny lo retuvo desde el brazo.

-Butters es enserio?, dejas que te domine asi como asi?, mi amigo esta en todo un embrollo por su culpa, y tu lo ayudas?.- le dijo kenny en tono de reproche sin poder creer que alguien tan inocenton como Butteres estuviese de complice con el culon.

-Oh kenny, perdon es que...ya estoy en esto, y la verdad...cartman es mi amigo...-dijo bajando la cabeza, kenny le solto y se quedaron un rato parados en silencio.

-Avisale.- le dijo y Butters lo miro con asombro.- se que le estas avisando a Craig sobre lo que cartman planee, los oi hoy en la mañana conversar en el baño.

-Oh jolines! no le digas nada a cartman por favor.

-Na no dire nada, no es mi estilo andar de metiche por la vida.- Butters sintio la indirecta.- Ahora avisale antes de que mi amigo se meta en problemas con Craig por lo que usted comenzo butters.- dijo revolviendole el pelo y llendose, Butters se sonrojo y saco su celular para enviar el mensaje.

...

Craig caminaba hacia su casa tranquilo y a paso lento, hace un momento ya que se habia dado cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo le perseguia. De repente su celular vibro y se detuvo en seco para revisar el mensaje. Kyle se detuvo y tras un rato sin saber que hacer fingio atar sus cordones.

*Cartman envio a Kyle a buscar tu gorro. Butters*

El pelinegro entonces comprendio porque ese patetico colorin iba detras de el.

-Kyle.- dijo llamando la atencion del muchacho el cual ya se colocaba de pie.- Que quieres ahora?.- le pregunto fingiendo no saber nada.

-Ah! yo yo no nada! jeje jeje.- dijo nervioso agitando sus manos.- emm Craig, no habia notado que ibas por aqui. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- trato de sonar calmado mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

-No.- fue la seca respuesta de Craig, noto que no llevaba su gorro, por lo que intuyo que posiblemente cartman se lo habia quitado. Medito por un momento, Lo que el gordo queria era que kyle se ganara una hostia por lograr molestarlo, pero nuevamente se decidio en que no le daria en el gusto.

-Am bueno entonces...Oye Craig...-Kyle no termino de hablar cuando noto que ahora era Craig el que se le acercaba.

-Donde pueden estar, no los veo.- decia Stan el cual habia postergado una cita con Wendypor ir con kenny a buscar a Kyle antes de que le pasara algo por molestar a Craig, entonces kenny los vio.

-Alla! um...espera un momento.- dijo un tanto atonito por lo que veia.

-que sucede?.

Los chicos observaron a lo lejos como Craig se acercaba hasta Kyle y se quitaba el dichoso gorro para ñuego colocarselo al pelirrojo, vieron que algo le decia aunque no lograron decifrar que era y finalmente como Craig se daba la vuelta y se marchaba dejando a Kyle parado ahi mismo sin mucha reaccion.

-Que carajo?.- Dijo stan comenzando a acercarse junto con kenny hacia kyle.

-Hey Kyle...- le saludo kenny una vez que estuvieron a su lado.

-Chicos?, que hacen aqui?.- dijo porfin kahl saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Veniamos a ayudarte ya que kenny me conto lo que cartman te habia enviado a hacer, pero veo que craig no tenia muchas ganas de pelear.- le explico Stan, aunque claro kenny era el unico que sabia que Craig ya estaba avisado de esto previamente.

-Se te ve bien el azul.- lo molesto Kenny.

-Callate kenny.- se sonrojo kyle recordando lo sucedido hace un momento...

*-Kyle.- le dijo Craig parandose frente a el y quitandose el gorro, acto seguido se lo coloco tirando desde los cubreorejas y termino deslizando sus manos por las mejillas del pelirrojo y sostuvo su rostro por unos segundos mientras terminaba de hablarle.- abrigate, hace frio, mañana me lo devuelves.- el pelinegro porfin le solto el rostro de forma suave y se volteo para irse.*

Kyle nuevamente se sonrojo, el idiota de Craig nunca era asi.

-Acompañenme donde Cartman?.- pregunto porfin mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo llevaba en la mano, stan con kenny se miraron y luego comenzaron a seguirlo.

...Mientras en casa de cartman...

-Ya me imagino a kyle cuando llegue aqui con el gorro, si es que lo logra claro.- decia cartman ultra seguro de que el chico al menos llegaria con un brazo roto.- el maldito de craig le dara una hostia...jeje

Butters estaba parado viendo como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala esperando con ansias noticias del pelirrojo, cuando de pronto la puerta sono.

-Oh vaya, me pregunto si sera mi buen amigo kyle...-decia con burla mientras se dirigia a abrir la puerta, pero en cuento la logro abrir frente a su campo de vision aparecio una prenda azul con pompon amarillo.- eh?! como es posible?!

-Aca esta el gorro cartman, ahora dame el mio.- dijo kyle molesto, tras de el se encontraba kenny y stan. Butters que estaba tras de cartman asomado pudo ver como kenny le sonreia, de inmediato supo que era una forma de agradecer que le avisara a craig, despues de todo fue por eso que el moreno no le hizo la tarea imposible al pelirrojo.

-Oh mierda! como te odio Kyle!.- le grito lanzando el gorro que fue atrapado por stan y les cerro la puerta sin siquiera recibir el gorro azul.

-Vaya, esta mas sensible que otras veces.- menciono kenny, los otros chicos solo asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse hacia la casa de stan.

-Ten kyle.- stan devolvio el gorro a su amigo y este de inmediato se lo coloco, entonces vio que aun tenia el gorro de craig en sus manos.

-Me acompañan a devolver esto?.- dijo mirando a los chicos.

-Ammm...con gusto lo haria pero deje a wendy plantada hoy y la verdad me gustaria poder ir a ver si no esta molesta.- se excuso stan. Kenny le iba a decir que el con gusto iria cuando vio al mirar hacia atras como Butters salia con cartman de la casa y se dirigian quien sabe donde.

-Yoooo creo que no podre, tengo cosas que hacer, adiosito!.- se despidio y corrio veloz hacia donde habia visto ir a los dos ultimos chicos.

-vaya que le habra picado.- dijo stan mirando hacia donde se habia ido kenny, su celular de pronto comenzo a sonar.- es wendy, sera mejor que me vaya.

-Bueno, suerte con eso.- se despidio kyle.- Perra posesiva.- murmuro por lo bajo mientras stan se alejaba. Entonces decidio ir por su cuenta, preferia entregarselo hoy y asi mañana no tendria que acercarse arriesgandose a que cartman aprovechara de enviarlo a hacer algo malo a la prendita.

...Mientras con kenny...

El rubio pudo ver como cartman y Butters entraban a la casa del rubio mas pequeño, noto que su padre habia abierto. Espero un momento y se decidio por ir a golpear.

-Si diga.- hablo el señor stotch.

-Hola, soy amigo de Butters, quedamos de juntarnos en su casa hoy yo, el y otro amigo mas, ¿Usted no sabe si ya abran llegado?.- hablo kenny como todo un caballerito.

-Oh claro claro, ellos acaban de subir, pasa, estan en su habitacion, sube.- dijo el hombre convencido y sin sospechar nada.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrio kenny y subio. Iba a entrar cuando escucho a cartman hablar.

-Mierda! ese maldito de Craog ahora se las da de amable.- reclamaba cartman en el interior del cuarto.- Necesitamos planear algo grande, algo...algo...-de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente...-Butters, acabo de tener una idea gorda.

-¿Como tu culo?.- se burlo kenny desde la puerta, los dos chicos se sobresaltaron.

-Ah! kenny que haces aqui?.- Butters se sentia nervioso, temia que kenny le soltara a cartmanque por su culpa ninguna de las cosas anteriores habian resultado como planeo.

-Kenny?! que mierda haces aca?

-Vine a escuchar tus estupideces, y de paso a hablar con Butters.

-Butters no podra hablar contigo porque estara demasiado ocupdo chupandome las bolas.- dijo cartman de forma defensiva, no podia permitir que Butters y kenny hablaran, conociendo al rubio mayor terminaria sacandole la verdad completita.

-Butters enserio?, sigues ayudandolo aunque te trate asi?.- kenny lo retaba mientras Butters solo miraba hacia el piso con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo.- ni que te gustase el gordo para andar tan arrastrado.

-AH?!.- Fue pequeño pero sorpresivo, y claro, delatador, basto tan solo esa reaccion de parte de Butters para que kenny se diera cuenta de que sin querer queriendo haba dado en el clavo.

-Ja!ves?, Butters esta conmigo en este momento, por eso no tiene permiso de hablar contigo a solas.- Eric ya sabia de antemano que Butters en realidad si sentia algo por el, motivo por el cual se aprovechaba y lo tomaba como complice. Acerco al muchacho desde la cintura y le saco el dedo a kenny.- Ahora si no te importa...- Dijo haciendole un ademan von la mano para que se marchara.

Kenny quedo perplejo, no podia creer lo que veia y oia, comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miro hacia atras, y vio a Butters completamente rojo.

-Que planeas Cartman...-Hablo para si mismo, y decidio quedarse parado insistentemente abajo de la ventana de la habitacion de butters.

...Dentro del cuarto de Butters...

-Bien Butters, ahora necesito silencio para pensar.- Dijo cartman una vez que kenny se habia largado.

-Um...Eric...

-Dije que necesitaba silencio!.- se exaspero el gordo ya con la paciencia agotadisima.

-Si perdon, es solo que queria saber si,,,eso de estar ju-juntos...-Cartman lo miro, sabia que si queria matener a Butters de su lado debia de mantenerlo feliz.

-Claro que estamos juntos.- Le contesto.- Te quiero Butters.- lo tomo de las manos, el rubio no podia terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Oh Eric...de verdad me siento muy feliz...yo...

-Butters.- lo callo cartman.- no arruines el momento. Ya estamos juntos, nos queremos, ahora ayudame a pensar, si amor?

A Butters le brillaron sus ojitos con eso y asintio feliz.

-Jeje, bueno chico.- definitivamente cartman se habia ganado el control del chico. de repente le dio por mirar por la ventana y lovio, kenny estaba aun ahi haciendo la guardia.-Maldito seas...

...Mientras con Kyle...

El pelirrojo se encontraba fuera de la casa de Craig dispuesto a golpear, pero se sentia inseguri, ya no encontraba que fuera tan buena idea.

-Al carajo.- dijo por fin llamando a la puerta con determinacion. Una niña linda de cabello castaño le abrio.

-¿Que quieres?.- dijo de forma cortante, kyle le miro un poco alucinado, esa niña le recordaba a Craig.

-Am...se encuentra Craig?

-Craig!.- grito la niña hacia la escalera.- una chica te busca!.

-Una...Chica...?- se pregunto en voz baja Kyle, ¿Enserio lo habia confundido?¿a el que desprendia masculinidad? (ok no), pero tampoco era para confundirlo asi, o si?. Su cabeza tenia de pronto un monton de cosas que hubiera deseado decirle. * _¿que no ves mi cara de macho alfa? No tengo tetas. Naci con pilin. Mi mami me dice muchachito. Soy machote. Tu eres niñito gay. Igual soy mas lindo que tu..._

 _-_ Hola pelirroja.- la voz de acaaig lo sobresalto.

-No me llames asi.- le dijo molesto kyle. Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos

-¿Que quieres Broflovski?.- rompio el silencio Craig. Kyle le extendio el gorro.- te dije que me lo pasaras mañana.

-Prefiero devolverlo ahora.- de repente el sonido de su celular lo interrumpio, era cartman, de inmediato la cara del pelirrojo se volvio de preocupacion.- Dame un segundo.- le pidio a lo que craig asintio y cerro la pueta tras de si para dirigirse al patio, haciendole un ademan con la cabeza a kyle para que lo siguiera, mientras el pelirrojo contestaba el se encendia un cigarro.

-Dime.- dijo Kyle sin mucha gana.

-Kyle, necesito que mantengas a kenny alejado de Butters y de mi por hoy, mañana y pasado.- le ordeno Cartman.

-A kenny?, pero porque?.

-No preguntes judio estupido!, recuerda que tengo el numero de tu mama!

-OK ok, ya vere que hago.- y sin mas corto, se volteo y pudo ver al pelinergro sentado en el pido apoyado en la pared fumando.

-Craig...- el aludido lo miro.- podemos invitar a kenny?.

...con kenny...

Su telefono sono, y al ver que era kyle no dudo ni un segundo en contestar.

-Kyle dime. ¿a casa de Craig?...ummm.- dudo unos segundos.- esta bien ire, esperame alla cariiiño,. dijo antes de cortar para molestar al pelirrojo.

...donde craig...

-No me digas cariño!.- reclamo kyle pero kenny habia cortado.- idiota.

-No te gusta que te llame asi tu novio?.- craig comenzo a burlarse.

-No es mi novio, no tengo novio, y si, me molesta.- respondio Kyle con rudeza.

-Que quejico.- fue lo unico que respondio Craig ganandose una mirada de odio de Kyle, pero el pelirrojo pronto cambio su expresion.

-Gracias Craig, no crei que alguien como tu podria ser tan amable...- El pelinegro no contesto, ni lo miro, solo se encendio otro cigarro y se apoyo cerrando sus ojos. Kyle tambien se quedo en silencio esperando a que kenny llegara, se sentia un poco incomodo el ambiente a su parecer.

...en butters house...

-Por fin se fue la rata de kenny, ahora si Butters podremos armar nuestros planes en paz.

-Si que si.- respondio entusiasmado Butters, ahora ya no le daban ganas de ayudar a nadie mas que a su ``novio`?

 _Continuara!, espero les guste. Cuidence y abrazos de reptil para todos!_


	4. Chapter 4 parte 1

Kennny llego a casa de Craig y paso directo al patio trasero como le habia dicho kyle que hiciera. Al llegar pudo ver a Craig en el piso sentado terminandose un cigarro y a kyle apoyado a su lado mensajeandose con alguien, posiblemente con Stan.

-Hey! como estan princesas.- saludo kenny ganandose una mirada amenazante de kyle y craig le saco el dedo.

-¿Donde estabas?.- kyle intuia la respuesta pero queri asegurarse de estar en lo correcto.

-Con cartman y Butters, escuchando como cartman le decia al idiota que estaban juntos para poder amarrarlo a sus planes de mierda.- dijo con fastidio kenny mientras se sentaba en frente de los chicos.

-¿Que?, eso no es correcto!.-se escandalizo kyle.

-¿Cuando ha sido correcto Cartman?.-Respondio esta vez Craig. Los dos chicos sabian que era verdad, Cartman nunca era correcto.

En ese momento nuevamente sono el celular de kyle, era stan.

-Alo Stan?.- contesto con una sonrisa esta vez.- si! en casa de...-En ese momento se quedo callado, dirigio una mirada a Craig, el pelinegro comprendio que era una forma de preguntarle si podia invitar a Stan tambien a pasar a su hogar, el pelinegro solo asintio sin hacer mucho problema la verdad.- En casa de Craig, te espero.- corto y le dirigio una sonrisa al chico.

-viene?.- kenny pregunto curioso. kyle asintio.- y que paso con Wendy?

-Seguramente tenia otra cita con su amante.- respondio Craig por Kyle, kenny solo rio pero a kyle no le causo mucha gracia pensar que Wendy hiciera eso y dañara a su amigo.

Kenny recordo a Butters, decidio sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje.

...mientras en Butters house...

-Bien, entonces ya tengo mi plan armado.- Menciono cartman orgulloso.

-Oh, y cual es el plan?.- dijo con preocupacion Butters.

-Es sorpresa mi querido compañero, solo te adelantare que se ejecutara el viernes en la noche, y mientras tanto estos dias lo mantendre ocupado muy cerca del idiota de craig, aunque sean las ordenes mas absurdas no permitire que pueda pasar un momento de tranquilidad ninguno de los dos idiotas, y le dire que ya no se preocupe de kenny, no podra averiguar nada tampoco.- dijo Cartman mirandolo..

-Oh jolines...-en ese rato su celular vibro, lo tomo y vio que tenia un mensaje. *Butters, Cartman no es sincero, yo que tu me alejo y dejo de meterme en mas problemas. Kenny*

Butters miro a cartman que se encontraba celebrando por su ``malvado y bien elaborado plan``.

*Kenny, Cartman no podria hacer eso, quiero confiar en el, por cierto el llamo a kyle y le dijo que te mantuviera ocupado hasta el jueves para que no interfirieras, aunque creo que se retractara, no se bien*.- kenny termino de leer y miro de reojo a kyle, el cual juagaba con Craig a las cartas mientras esperaba a que stan llegara. Entonces respondio.

*Enserio que eres inocente, pero por favor no dejes que le haga nada muy malo a Kyle, y sigue diciendole a Craig para que al menos sepa que es culpa del gordo si es que Kyle llega a hacer una estupidez.*- Butters termino de leer el mensaje, no contesto, no queria traicionar a cartman ahora que por fin estaban ``juntos``.

Penso un momento y bufo, tomo su celular y escribio .-*Hola Craig, Kyle estara cerca tuyo durante mucho tiempo en estos dias, Cartman lo enviara*.

Craig sintio su celular y leyo el mensaje, miro a Kyle con una ceja alzada, este miraba sus cartas. Suspiro y contesto.

*Ok*.- leyo butters, se sentia como una puta trabajando doble, o mejor dicho triple, ya que kenny por un lado lo convencia de apaciguar a cartman y contarle a craig, por otro lado ayudaba a cartman a planear putadas contra kyle y por otro le avisaba a Craig antes para que estuviera enterado. Sep, todo un traicionero XD.

-Prepara tu casa para el viernes Butters.- dijo cartman llamando la atencion del chico.- me quedare contigo para que veas mi grandioso plan concretarse, jejeje.- dijo antes de salir de la habitacion de Butters.

-Am...ok.- contesto el chico a la nada antes de ir tras de el.

...mientras con kyle, kenny y Craig...

-Stan!.- decia feliz kyle viendo llegar a su amigo acompañado de Ruby que lo habia guiado hasta el patio trasero con los demas chicos.

-Hola amigo.- saludo feliz Stan.

-Amigo?, entonces eres hombre?.- dijo Ruby llamando la atencion de los presentes, Kyle estaba rojo como un tomate.- Bueno no importa da igual.- menciono luego mientras se volteaba y se dirigia al interior de la casa nuevamente.

-Craig, tu hermana creyo que kyle era un chica?.- pregunto keny.

-Con esa pinta cualquiera se confunde.- menciono craig para fastidiar al pelirrojo.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de la sexualidad de kyle?.- pregunto stan defendiendo a su amigo notando como se encontraba incomodo. Craig le saco el dedo.

-Gracias Stan, y como te fue con wendy?.- le pregunto el pelirrojo con interes.

-Me dijo que esta confundida, que ya no es lo mismo, y quiere que nos demos un tiempo.- decia con tristeza.

-¿Que?, pero eso es absurdo.- Minetras kyle con stan hablaban Kenny se acerco a Craig para hablar, un poco mas alejado para que los otros no los escucharan.

-Dice que el tiempo que le doy no es suficiente, que necesita mas atencion.

-Stan, Wendy se ha vuelto demasiado posesiva.- le consolaba kyle.- tu eres un novio exceltente, es ella la equivocada.

...Mientras en el otro extremo del patio...

-Asi que supiste lo de cartman y Kyle?.- le pregunto kenny, Craig lo miro de reojo.

-No te preocupes por tu amiguito, si me hace algo estupido ya sabre quien lo envio.- le dijo con simpleza.

-De todas maneras no me gusta la idea de que kyle sea la marioneta de cartman, no se sabe lo que el gordo puede pedirle.- decia kenny.- pero, ¿porque le dio contigo?, no creo que sea solo para tratar de que lo golpees, si fuera por eso tiene varias opciones aparte de ti.

-Porque es un gordo idiota.- respondio sin decirle que por culpa de el en parte kyle estaba en esa situacion.

De pronto todos oyeron el celular de kyle sonar, lo estaba llamando cartman.

-Esperame debo contestar.- dijo cin mucho animo kyle poniendose de pie y contestando en un rincon mas alejadito. Los chicos lo miraban, al rato corto y volvio.

-Quiere verme en la cafeteria de Tweek, ¿me acompañan?.- los dos amigos del pelirrojo asintieron.

-Yo tambien ire.- dijo craig colocandose de pie.- Ire a ver a tweek para decirle que me preste un libro.- dijo mientras encendia un cigarro.

Los chicos entonces se encaminaron hasta la cafeteria de Tweek.

Cartman tambien se encontraba junto a Butters caminando hacia la cafeteria, ansioso por decirle a kyle lo que le esperaba.

Esta es la mitad del capitulo, mas rato posiblemente muy muy mas rato xd suba la otra mitad...abrazos de reptil para todos!


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

Cuando llegaron Cartmman ya se encontraba esperando a kyle en una mesa. Kyle se acerco mientras stan con kenny se acomodaban en otra mesa para vigilar a los chicos, Craig se acerco a Tweek que se encontraba ayudando a sus padres.

-Butters, dejanos oslo un momento.- le ordeno cartman, el mas pequeño le obedecio y se encamino hacia la mesa donde estaban stan y kenny.

-¿Para que me llamaste culo gordo?.- se impaciento kyle.

-No seas impaciente Kahl, toma asiento.- el pelirrojo le obedecio con desconfianza y se sento en la silla frente a cartman.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?¿un cafe, un chocolate?

-Quiero que me digas que quieres.

-Vamos kyle pide algo, lo que sea, hoy invito yo.- insistio cartman.

-hummm...un chocolate con unas galletas.- dijo finalmente kyle.

-Claro como no. Tweek!.- Grito llamando la atencion del chico que le contesto con un Gah!.- Traeme un chocolate, un cafe y dos porciones de galletas.

-Gah!.

-Bueno kyle, mientras llegan las cosas, he estado pensando en que aprovechar mis favores, ya que el trato de hacer todo lo que te ordene se acabara el jueves, y tengo que pedirte que hagas algo el viernes por la noche.

-Viernes por la noche?, pero si es hasta el jueves!, dijiste solo 3 dias.-le reclamo kyle.

-Asi es, pero tengo mis 5 favores, asi que tendras que hacerlo.- en ese momento llego tweek con las galletas y craig le ayudaba a traer el cafe con el chocolate, kyle lo miro, sabia que si cartman habia planeado algo seria dirigido a el.

-Bien cartman, y a que hora quieres que cumpla ese ``favor``?.-le pregunto resignado kyle.

-entre las 1 y las 3 de la madrugada.

-Que?!, y a que hora pretendes que duerma?.

-Ese no es mi problema kyle.- dijo tomando una galleta y remojandola con el cafe para comer, kyle lo observaba, pero lo ultimo que queria era comer.

...mientras en la mesa de Butters con kenny y stan...

Los chicos se encontraban conversando sobre lo que estaba haciendo cartman con kyle, mientras bebian cafe.

-Entonces no te conto su nuevo plan?.- le interrogo stan, Butters nego con la cabeza.

-Que extraño, se habra dado cuenta de que le contabas a craig?.- hablo esta vez kenny.

-Le contabas a Craig?.- pregunto asombrado stan nuevamente.- no sabia que delatabas a cartman.

-No hablen de eso, podria escuchar.- decia preocupado butters, de pronto le llego un mensaje. Era su madre.- oh jolines. Chicos debo irme.

-Yo tambien deberia irme, ya es tarde.- dijo stan.- Ire a ver a kyle para decirle que nos vayamos.- dijo levantandose y caminando hacia la mesa de kyle.

-Hey Butters, cualquier cosa avisame a mi tambien lo que te cuente cartman sobre sus planes. por cierto, aun tienes esa ``relacion`` con el?.- le dijo kenny haciendo enfasis en la palabra.

-Pues si, es algo que comenzo hoy y Eric no me ha dicho lo contrario.

-Butters...esa relacion no es real, es otro plan de cartman.

-Acaso crees que por ser yo no podria tener una oportunidad con cartman?.- Le dijo con tono molesto Butters, kenny lo miro sorprendido y solo le termino regalando un sonrisa, en ese momento llego stan.

-kyle dice que aun no se ira, pero que si tenemos cosas que hacer fueramos, el se ira mas tarde, cartman tambien.- dijo mirando a Butters.

-supongo que mi ire entonces.-dijo butters haciendo evidente la tristeza en sus palabras.

-vamos, te acompañaremos hasta tu casa.- le dijo kenny tratando de animarlo, Stan asintio.

-Gracias chicos.- Butters tomo sus cosas y se fue con los muchachos, se despidieron desde la puerta de craig, tweek, cartman y kyle.

...mientras con Tweek y Craig...

Los chicos se encontraban sentados luego de haber atendido al gordo y a kyle, craig acompañaba a tweek quien tomaba cafe.

-Ngh!, n-no sabia que Cartman y k-kyle se estuvieran llevando me-mejor.- A Tweek le parecia curioso ver a esos dos juntos, conversando tranquilos, como si no se llevaran mal.

-no se estan llevando mejor.- le respondio craig, tweek lo miro curioso.- el gordo esta chantajeandolo para que haga lo que quiere o si no le dira a su madre que sacon un 1 en matematicas.- le explico craig con calma y sin poner mucha atencion realmente.

-oh Dios! pobre kyle!.- en ese momento se oyo la risa de cartman, ambos chicos miraron y lo vieron colocarse de pie mientras se acercaba a la caja a pagar, kyle seguia sentado con la cara un tanto roja de rabia.

-toma tweek, adios Tucker.- dijo el gordo quien ya se iba a su casa.

Craig vio como kyle se colocaba de pie de manera lenta y como si tuviera la cabeza completamente en otra parte.

-Adios chicos.- les dijo a tweek con craig mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Kyle...-se detuvo el pelirrojo al oir la voz de Craig llamandolo.- yo tambien me ire, nos vemos mañana.- le dijo el moreno a su amigo y camino hacia la puerta de salida, abriendola e invitando con un gesto de cabeza a kyle para salir primero, este le hizo caso.

...Mientras con stan, kenny y Butters...

-Asi que e avisas a craig lo que cartman le envia a hacer a kyle...-a stan le causaba gracia que alguien como Butters hiciera eso.

-Asi es, por nuestro querido compañero Butters es que Craig no explotara contra Kyle, porque el nos ayudara. ¿No es asi Butters?.- le decia kenny pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico.

-Bueno...es que kyle me cae bien y-y no quiero que le pase algo malo sin tener la verdadera culpa...-solto Butters.

-¿verdadera culpa?.- salto stan curioso.

-digo...eeeh...Eric ta-tambien tiene c-culpa por dejar la lata al lado de la hoja.- trato de excusarse.

-aaah...- se convencio Stan mientras se detenia fuera de su casa.- bueno nos vemos mañana, adios kenny, adios butters.- dijo y entro a su casa.

-Eso no te lo creo.- le dijo kenny cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Butters.

-Es verdad!.- mintio Butters.

-Si claro, igual que lo que siente cartman por ti.- Butters sintio aquello como una puñalada.

-Kenny, puedo irme solo.- le respondio molesto caminandi mas deprisa.

-Oye no te enojes.- le comenzo a seguir kenny y tomandolo de la muñrca lo detuvo.- oye, perdon no te enojes, solo que no entiendo como no te das cuenta.

-Ese es mi pr-problema.-Butters trato de soltarse del agarre del rubio pero fue inutil.

-No hablare mas del tema, pero dejame acompañarte.- le pidio kenny de manera tierna, el mas pequeño se sonrojo levemente y asintio, aun un poco molesto.- Vamos entonces!

...Con Kyle y Craig...

-Hce frio.- dijo el pelirrojo por romper eñ silencio, mientras se iban acercando a la asa de craig.- que envidia vives mas cerca, yo ya quisiera llegar a mi casa ahora mismo.

-No llores, no queda tan lejos.- le contesto craig, kyle le miro con el seño fruncido.- ademas te ire a dejar a ti primero y luego vendre aqui.

-No es necesario eso.- le contesto kyle.

-Pueden violarte en el camino.- le siguio craig, kyle rio un poco.

-Lo unico oeligroso si estuviera llendo solo seria cruzarme con kenny.- le contesto kyle divertido.

-Que paso con cartman?.- le dijo craig de manera directa, Kyle lo miro y decidio evadirlo.

-No es algo que te importe a ti.- le respondio, aunque ambos, tanto Craig como el mismo kyle sabian que mentia, tenia que ver practicamente todo con Tucker.

-Te dejo aqui.- se detuvo Tucker, Kyle lo miro sorprendido.

-Dijiste que me llevarias hasta mi casa.- le dijo con un puchero el pelirrojo.

-Estamos en tu casa idiota.- le dijo craig, el pelirrojo alzo las cejas y miro, y claro, ya habian llegado a su casa, solo que como iba tan pendiente d eotras cosas, no lo hbaia notado.- Nos vemos pelirroja.

-No me llames asi...-le reclamo con otro puchero kyle.- adios Craig, gracias.- y se encamino a la puerta. Antes de entrar se volteo a ver a craig, lo vio caminar hacia su casa, se sintio culpable por haberle mentido, mas ahora que el pelnegro se comportaba amable.

 _Esta es la mini continuacion del otro cap...espero les guste. perdon por lo cortito que es pero voy saliendo, ya en el proximo capitulo sabran lo que hablaron cartman y kyle...Les quiero agradecer a mis amigas Natalia, Camila y Javiera que todos los dias me reclaman por wsp que no les envio saludos en los capitulos xD...ABRAZOS DE REPTIL PARA TODOS!_


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos se encontraban aburridos en clase, el profesor se habia ausentado ese dia y habia un encargado cuidandolos.

-Esto es una mierda.- decia kenny tirado sobre su pupitre.

-Oiga porque no nos deja irnos?.- pregunto Stan al encargado de cuidarlos.

-Por mi que se vayan al carajo, pero no me mando solo, sigo ordenes..- contesto el encargado con desgano.

-Kyle porque no me haces un masaja?.- kyle se volteo a mirar a kenny.

-no.- contesto y se volteo rapidamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?.- Stan considero extraño que cntestara de esa manera tan seca.

-No es nada.- se volvio a voltear.- debo ir a casa de cartman al salir de clases.

-¿Porque? ¿Que te dijo ayer?.- pregunto stan acercandose mas, kenny tambien puso atencion.

Kyle comenzo a recordar antes de contarles:

*flash back

-Mi mama tiene un novio, y me cae mal.- comenzo hablando cartman.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo? no puedo separar a tu mama de su novio.

-callate judio! aun no termino!...en que iba?, a si!...hace un tiempo hicimos una apuesta...-kyle lo interrumpio.

-Con el novio de tu mama.

-No kyle con el señor mojon.- dijo con sarcasmo.- claro que con el! bueno en que iba...a si...entonces la apuesta era ver quien le daba la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños, si gano yo ellos se separan, si gana el se casaran.

-Vaya..y que haras?

-Le preparare una cena, que tu cocinaras.- kyle lo miro preplejo.

-Pero yo no se cocinar.

-No lo se Kyle, te las arreglas y mas te vale que quede exquisito.- dijo comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero para eso me llamaste?.

-Ademas quiero que acomodes la casa, y arregles la mesa y todo que quede perfecto. Yo le pedire a Butters que me acompañe a elelgir un regalo y lo invitare a almorzar al centro comercial.

-Uy veo que esto va enserio.- le dijo con picardia kyle.

-Callate Judio, a y otra cosa mas.-Kyle agudizo la mirada.-Tienes que convencer a Tucker de que te acompañe.

-Eso dudo que lo logre, no querra ir, ademas para que?

-Solo hazlo.- le ordeno cartman.- a y el viernes debes ir a casa de Tucker y traerme a su rata.

-¿Que?, ¿estas loco?!.- se escandalizo Kyle, se iba a negar cuando recordo el paseo.- pero no lo dañaras verdad?

-No, te lo llevaras tu a tu casa, ¿que me dices judio?

Kyle se sentia terrible, no habia problema en arreglar las cosas para la mama de cartman mañana, tampoco en pedirle a craig que lo acompañase, pero robarle su conejillo de indias?, sin embargo acepto. Cartman rio y salio del lugar.

fin flash back*

Kyle solo les habia contado a sus amigos la parte de la mama de Cartman, pero no lo de robar su mascota a craig.

-Ire a hablar con craig.- dijo colocandose de pie, sus amigos le miraron sin decir nada, no podian creer el control que tenia el gordo sobre kyle.

El pelirrojo se acerco a la mesa de craig y una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Oye tu, pelirrojo, ¿que haces de pie?.- le llamo la atencion el encargado.

-Yo solo quiero decirle algo a mi compañero, me voy de inmediato.- se explico kyl.

-Ahora, los quiero a todos sentados.- dijo el hombre, craig que no habia notado a kyle a su lado alzo la vista para ver al curioso pelirrojo que tenia a su lado.

-si si sera rapido.

-Ahora!,- kyle uba a responder de nuevo, pero sintio como una mano lo jalaba hacia abajo y lo sentaba en un pedazo de la silla. Tucker se habia corrido dejando espacio en su sila para que kyle cayera, aunque fuera sentado dandole la espalda.

-Bien asi esta mejor.- dijo el molesto hombre.

Kyle no comprendia bien lo que habia pasado, ¿craig enserio lo habia obligado a sentarse a su lado, en su misma silla?. Escucho unas risitas y miro hacia sus amigos, kenny y stan no podian aguantar la gracia que les causaba haber visto como craig de un solo jalon lo habia dejado sentado y la cara que habia puesto kyle.

-¿Que carajos Craig?.- le dijo porfin mirandolo hacia atras y girandose un poco para quedar mejor.

-Estabas discutiendo como idiota.- le dijo craig mirandolo.- ¿que querias?.

-es que me sentaste a tu lado, te corriste y todo.

-¿y que querias? ¿sentarte sobre mi?

-No idiota.- dijo kyle rojito, luego recordo el porque estaba en ese lugar.- oye craig.- el aludido lo miro de reojo.- tengo que ir a casa de Cartman a preparar una sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

-¿Eres director de eventos?.- le dijo burlon, kyle le dio un codazo.- Mierda pelirrojo.- dijo mirandolo molesto y sobandose la costilla.

-Te lo ganaste...ahora escuchame por favor, no es facil para mi decirte esto.

-mi respuesta es no.- kyle le dio otro codaso.- mierda pelirrojo!

-escuchame!.- kyle y craig podian oir las risitas ahogadas de kenny, stan y de cartman.- no es gracioso!.- les grito a los chicos.

-no se grita en la sala de clase.- le llamo la atencion el ecnargado.

-veo que te encanta que te reten Broflovski.- le dijo Craig, adivinen que hizo el pelirrojo.- mierda Kyle.- dijo el moreno mientras se sobaba por tercera vez la costilla.

-Craig, le dijo casi en un susurro el pelirrojo.- necesito pedirte que me acompañes.

-A casa de Cartman?.- le contesto alucinado el moreno.- ni de coña entrare a la casa del gordo.

-Por favor craig te lo pido.- le rogo kyle.

-Y por que?.- le pregunto el pelinegro, a ver que tan bueno era mintiendo el colorin.- porque no le dices a kenny o stan?

-Porque ya tienen planes y es un favor que le debo a cartman, pero aun asi es mucho trabajo para mi...Ademas, no se cocinar. Kenny y stan tampoco.- se apresuro a contestar kyle.- y se que tu eres muy bueno en la cocina, ruby se lo ha mencionado a ike.- volvio a mentir.

Craig debia admitirlo, era ingenioso. y rapido.

-Te acompañare, pero solo un momento a cocinar y me ire.- le dijo craig, a kyle le brillaron los ojitos,

-Bien, despues de clases pasare a casa de cartman, ¿te vas conmigo?

-Claro.- contesto el moreno, kyle le sonrio y se coloco de pie para volver a su asiento.

...

Por fin se habia terminado la hora y podian retirarse a sus casa.

-Le dire a mi madre que ire a tu casa.- le dijo kyle a stan parado en la salida del instituto.

-De acuerdo, pero me parece muy injusto como cartman te esta usando.- en ese momento kyle le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio.

-crees que vaya a estar bien solo en casa de cartman con craig?.- le pregunto kenny a stan.

\- esperemos que si.- dijo un resignado stan.

-Listo, ya le dije.- dijo kyle llegando al lado de sus amigos nuevamente. En ese momento el cielo comenzo a nublarse.

-Que raro, si hace un momento habia estado completamente despejado.- comento stan.

Kyle se encontraba mirando el cielo cuando una voz nasal lo llamo.

-Pelirrojo.- le dijo craig.

-SI!, adios chicos.- dijo kyle despidiendose y caminando junto a craig hacia la casa de cartman.

-Asi que debes decorar y todo?.

-Asi es, olvide decirte algo.- craig le dirigio la mirada.- debo pasar a comprar algunas cosas para decorar, cartman me paso las llaves de su casa y tambien el dinero para las decoraciones, en su casa hay cosas necesarias para cocinar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al centro comercial?.

-Si es que no es mucha molestia.- dijo timido.

-Ya estoy en esto, asi que vamos.

Tardaron unos 20 minutos en el centro comercial gracias a que kyle tenia en mente lo que necesitaba asi que muchas vueltas no se dieron, ahora ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de cartman, solo les quedaba comenzar a acomodar para el cumpleaños.

-Vas a abrir o esperaras a que comience a llover?.- le dijo craig apresurandolo.

-Si, es solo que se me hace raro entrar a casa de cartman asi.- dijo sacando la llave y abriendo, de inmediato se noto ese aroma a cartman por el lugar.-por lo menos esta ordenado.- dijo kyle entrando y dejando sus cosas sobre el sillon.

-Tengo que cocinar de inmediato? quiero descansar un poco antes.- dijo craig estirandose en el sillon y corriendo las cosas de kyle.

-Eres un flojo, pero si quieres comienza mas tarde, siempre y cuando no sea tan tarde.- le dijo kyle sacandose su chaqueta y quedando en polera manga corta, de inmediato saco unas telas, mantel, velas, flores y diversas cosas que habia comprado para sorprender a la mama de cartman.

-Piensas acomodar todo eso, que pereza.

-Tu cara me da pereza.

-La tuya dolor de cabeza.

-Pues no la mires.

-Es inevitable no fijarse en algo tan deforme.

-Deforme tus bolas!

-Que boca tan sucia kyle.- se burlo craig.- con esa boca besas a tus noviecitos.

-Callate craig!.- le dijo lanzandole su gorro.

-En que momento te convertiste en leon?.- le pregunto colocandose de pie para ayudarlo a pegar unos adornos de corazon en el techo.

-Ahorrate comentarios sobre mi cabello, porque ya me rendi con tratar de acomodarlo.

Craig le pasaba los corazones para pegarlos en los distintos sectores del techo, era incomodo para kyle tener que bajarse a cada instante de la silla para poder acomodar los corazones en distintas partes, asi que se intercambio con craig durante un momento, finalmente terminaron rapido y siguio con las paredes.

-Es necesario tanto adorno?.- dijo viendo como pegaba unas rosas en la pared.

-a las mujeres les encantan las sorpresas grandes.- dijo kyle como todo un profesional.

Craig se quito su chaqueta y quedo, al igual que kyle, en manga corta. Tomo unas rosas y comenzo a pegar tambien.

-Crei que solo cocinarias.- le dijo kyle riendo.

-Luego te lo cobrare en la cocina.- le dijo craig.- que mas debes hacer?.

-Tengo estas velas, pero las colocare despues de que la cena este lista, y la mesa tambien la acomodare al final.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo caminando hacia la cocina con kyle siguiendolo.

-¿Que prepararas?.- dijo kyle apoyandose sobre un meson.

-No lo se, yo tampoco se cocinar mucho.- dijo sacando su celular.

-¿Que?!, pero dijiste que sabias!.

-No kyle.-dijo acercandose al pelirrojo y tomandolo del menton para alzar su rostro.- fuiste tu quien lo dijo.- le dijo apoyando su celular sobre su oido.-Alo Clyde.- dijo el moreno soltando el rostro de kyle y apoyando su mano en su cadera.- te necesito en casa de cartman, si, ahora.- dijo y corto.

-Porque llamaste a clyde?.

-El si sabe cocinar.-dijo sentandose en el sillon.

-Ok, entonces solo queda esperarlo.- dijo caminando torpemente, por culpa de un cordon desatado, tropezandose, girando y sentandose, sobre craig, por accidente, y un mal calculo. Craig solo atino a afirmarlo para que no se resbalara al piso tambien.

-Craig! perdon! yo no queria!

-Cuando te dije en la sala que si acaso preferias sentarte sobre mi no era para que lo hicieras.- dijo viendo como el chico se colocaba rojito.

-No seas tonto, acaso crees que yo queria estar asi?.

-No lo se, tampoco se porque aun no te paras.- kyle nuevamente se coloco rojo y se puso de pie, craig se corrio y kyle se sento a su lado.

-Cuanto se ira a tardar clyde?.

-Ya llegara kyle, lo llame hace menos de 5 minutos, nadie es tan veloz.-y sono el timbre.- es broma verdad?

Kyle se levanto a abrir, era flash, digo clyde.

-Hola kyle.

-Clyde, entra!.- dijo feliz kyle.- necesito que preparez algo digno para cena de cumpleaños.

-mmm...como que?

-Como lo que sea, no lo se, tu eres el experto.

-pollo a la naranja?.

-SI si, si quieres a la manzana o a la piña o al durazno, pero que quede presentable y comestible, por favor clyde.

-Tranquilo kyle, quedara bien.-dijo el muchacho colocandose uno de los delantales de cocina de la mama de cartman.- dejame todo a mi.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- dijo siguiendolo a la cocina, craig que se sentia invisible decidio seguirlos.

-Si quieres puedes pelar las papas.- kyle tomo el cuchillo y comenzo a trabajar con las papas.

-Craig puedes sacarnos unas ollas?, yo comenzare a preparar el pollo.

Craig saco las ollas y las dejo sobre los muebles, cuando escucho un auch.

-Fue profundo.- le dijo clyde, kyle se habia cortado en la palma por estar pelando apurado.

-Me duele T_T.- se quejaba kyle, medio paliducho.

-No puede ser tanto, dejame ver.- dijo craig tomando la mano del pelirrojo. Efectivamente se habia hecho un buen corte.

-Mejor llevalo a lavarse eso.- le recomendo clyde.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al baño en el piso de arriba para buscar algun botiquin de emergencia.

-Me duele craig.- se quejaba kyle.

-Deja de ser tan quejon, afirma el papel buscare algo para vendarte.

Craig abrio el mueble del baño y encontro el botiquin, saco gasa y alcohol.

-Kyle, dame tu mano.- el pelirrojo que aun no habia visto el alcohol le entrego su mano. Craig le hecho el alcohol de una.

-Hijo de puta!.- grito agitando su mano desesperado por el ardor.

-Ya deja de llorar, deja vendarte.- le dijo volviendo a tomar su mano y comenzando a poner la gasa.

-Me hubieras avisado que pondrias alcohol.- Craig solo sonrio, pero no dijo nada, de pronto un buen aroma comenzo a sentirse en el ambiente.- huele...delicioso.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ambos bajaron y vieron que clyde ya tenia todo casi listo, ahora solo les quedaba acomodar las velas, la mesa y esperar a que la mama de cartman llegara, en aprox unos 30 minutos mas.

-Vaya clyde!.-kyle estaba asombrado.- eres genial! muchas gracias.

-Apaga todo en 10 minutos mas.- dijo el castaño quitandose el delantal.- yo me voy, debo ir a ver a bebe.

-Nos vemos.- dijo kyle dejandolo en la puerta.

Una vez que clyde se fue, ambos chicos se quedaron solos nuevammente.

-Cartman debe estar por llegar, llegara antes que su mama.-Decia kyle comenzando a ponerse su chaqueta, pero su mano le molestaba al moverla.

-Deja...- le dijo craig acercandose a ayudar al chico, colocandole la chaqueta y subiendole el cierre. el pelirrojo se sonrojo inevitablemente.

-Tampoco estoy invalido.- dijo en el momento que craig le colocaba el gorrito.

-Lo se, solo lo hago para que no te quejes y no tener que oir tu voz.

-Ya dejame!.- se molesto kyle, en ese momento se abrio la puerta.

-Vaya vaya vaya...que tenemos aqui.- dijo cartman entrando y viendo el trabajo que habian hecho, sintiendo el aroma de la comida y el detalle de las velas puestas como caminito hacia la mesa tambien muy bien decorada.- Que buen trabajo kyle.

Craig se fue a la cocina a apagar la olla del arroz y el horno donde estaba el pollo.

-QUe?.- de pronto escucho la voz de kyle quejandose.- no pienso hacer eso!

-SHHH! mas despacio judio idiota!.- logro oir a cartman.- ya vayanse rapido

Cartman los corrio rapido y cerro la puerta.

-De nada Cartman.- dijo kyle molesto alejandose con craig.

-Te ire a dejar.

-No es necesario Craig, me has ayudado mucho hoy, gracias.

-de todas formas ire a dejarte.

El camino a casa de kyle fue tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que comenzo a llover fuertemente.

.No puedo creer que justo ahora comience a llover.-dijo craig molesto sintiendo como se mojaba.

-hace mucho frio

Por fin llegaron a casa de kyle, ambos chicos se despidieron y craig se fue a su casa...de pronto pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo comenzaba a gustarle.

...

 _aqui termino hoy. Tuve un dia de mierda, mi hija rompio mi notebook asi que escribi en mi celular,perdi junto can la muerte de mi notebook la continuacion de esta y la otra historia, asi que a escribr todo de nuevo, un temblorsito infeliz arruino mi plan de una siesta ya que a pesar de solo ser un poco mas de 6 grados movio lo suficiente para despertar a mi hija y dejarme con las ganas...pero bueeee...mañana a por un nuevo notebook y a escribir de nuevo ajkajak...abrazos mis reptiles bellos!_


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, dia jueves en el cual kenny se sentia aburridisimo tirado sobre su pupitre, esperando la dichosa hora de salida, cuando faltabana aun 3 minutos para que el timbre sonara dando recien inicio a la hora de clase.

-Hola kenny!.- se sobresalto al oir la voz de su amigo, alzo la vista de prisa y se topo con dos ojos verdes y una adorable sonrisa.

-Kyle...hola.- respondio torpemente ante la impresion y cercania de su amigo.- ¿que paso?¿porque tan feliz?

-Hoy es jueves kenny, ultimo dia en el que Cartman podra mandarme a su merced.- dijo el chico feliz.

-Solo esperemos que no te haga comerte sus pedos de nuevo.- dijo burlon kenny y pudo apreciar la cara de horror y asco que kyle realizo.

-Callate! eramos pequeños!, ademas fue por una buena causa.- se defendio el pelirrojo, en ese momento llego stan.

-Chicos como estan?.

-Stan!, amigo por fin llegas.- kyle lo saludo feliz como siempre.

-Oye kyle, y como te fue ayer?.- le pregunto kenny, en ese momento sono la alarma del inicio de clases y el profesor ingreso al salon de clases.

-Ya les cuento mas tarde.- dijo kyle dirigiendose a su asiento un puesto al lado de kenny.

En ese instante tambien entro cartman feliz de la vida, detras de el venia Butters.

-¿Porque vienen llegando a estas horas?.- les dijo el profesor al verlos ingresar.

-Me rompe las bolas profesor.- le contesto eric acomodandose en su asiento, el hombre solo suspiro agotado y decidio ignorar el comentario junto con la hora de llegada del chico para no tener que lidiar con el hoy y que le causase dolor de cabeza.

-Hey, pst, kyleeee.- comenzo eric a susurrar hacia el asiento de kyle quien se encontraba frente de el, al otro lado de eric estaba Craig y frente a el se encontraba Tweek.

-Que quieres culon?.- le contasto Broflovski casi en el mismo tono inaudible.

-Te luciste con Tucker ayer, mi mama estaba demasiado feliz y el idiota de su ex novio es eso, su ex novio, todo gracias a ti jajaja.

-Cartman eso fue cruel.- dijo kyle, en ese momento logro oir como alguien se aclaraba la garganta frente a el, volteo y vio al profesor justo en frente.

-Algo que quiera compartir con la clase señor Broflovski?.- le dijo el hombre, el pelirrojo nego con la cabeza.- bien, entonces no se distraiga y tampoco distraiga a su compañero.

-Pero si fue el quien...- se trato de defender kyle.

-Ya dije, ahora callese y no moleste.- se notaba leguas que el hombre estaba de mal humor hoy. Kyle se volteo nuevamente para dedicarle su cara de enojado a cartman el cual se sentia satisfecho por el reto que habia recibido el judio.

Craig por su parte miraba divertido la cara de kyle, el tambien se preparaba mentalmente para lo que cartman podria estar planeando hoy, despues de todo el tambien saldria afectado.

-Oye kyle...psssst...- volvio a oir a cartman llamando al pelirrojo.- no me ignores judio estupido.

-Que quiereS?.- kyle se volteo a ver al gordo mientras el profesor se encontraba distraido.

-Cuando sera el ultimo dia de clases?

-Mañana...

-Que?! mañana?!.- se escandalizo el gordo al estar recien enterandose de que justamente mañana viernes seria el ultimo dia de clases.- por eso no hemos hecho nada en dias!.

-Dije que silencio!.- se quejo el profesor molesto y mirando a cierto pelirrojo y culona compañia.- ustedes dos, esperenme fuera!.

-Pero...- trato en vano el pelirrojo, pero la mirada del profesor lo decia todo.

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron a esperar fuera.

-Mierda cartman!.- una vez fuera el pelirrojo trato de descargar su ira.- no podias esperar hasta el receso para hacerme tus preguntas de mierda!

-Cuide esa boca señor Broflovski.- se escucho una tercera voz tras del pelirrojo.

-Kyle siempre me insulta!.-El pelirrojo miro alucinado a su compañero.

-Ya lo note.- contesto el hombre.- Eric Cartman, puedes entrar a la sala. Tu kyle quedate aqui conmigo.

-Esto es injusto!, el fue quien comenzo a hablarme primero!

-Kyle callese esa boca y deje a su compañero en paz.- dijo el profesor molesto.

-Oh Kyle veo que estas muy irritable, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun no logras sacarte esa arena de la vagina.-El profesor miro alucinado al gordo.

-Callate mi vagina no tiene arena! sabes que no quiero problemas por mi madre!

-no me grites puto judio!

-Gordo estupido!

-Ya callense!.- se exaspero el profesor.- cartman a la sala! tu...usted...señor...señorita?

-Señorita? que acaso no me ve?!

-Si es que tanta arena y vaginas y...agh! a la sala y comportese!...niñito- dijo el hombre agotado, sin poder creer que hubieran chicos indispuestos y otros con vagina, por suerte mañana seria el ultimo dia y ya no los veria hasta el paseo. Una semana completa de relajo para luego ir a disney.

Una vez que el profespr termino de relajarse fuera ingreso al salon y para su sorpresa estaban todos tranquilos con caras de aburridos, entonces sono el timbre del receso pero antes de salir.

-Chicos, escuchenme.- dijo llamando la atencion de todos.- retirense a sus casas, ya no es necesario que vuelvan luego del receso, nos vemos mañana.

Luego de un grito de celebracion por parte de todos, stan y kenny abordaron a kyle.

-Amigo que te dijo el maestro?.- Hablo stan preocupado por lo que le pudieron haber dicho.

-Nada, creo que esta agotado, pero no menciono castigo ni nada.

-Eso es bueno, por cierto, que haremos ahora?.- dijo kenny

-Vamos a mi casa.- invito stan.

-Oh que lastima kyle no puede ir.- hablo cartman a sus espaldas.

-De que hablas gordo.- se molesto stan.

-tiene un masaje que hacer.- respondio cartman.- vamonos masajista kyle. Butters, quedate con ellos para que lo reemplazes.

-OH bu bueno.- contesto un entristecido Butters viendo como su ``novio`` se alejaba.

-Bueno sera mejor que vaya con mobydick.- contesto kyle y se encamino tras el gordo. En ese momento llego Butters al lado de kenny.

-Hola chicos, como estan?.- Saludo timido Butters, en ese momento se les acerco craig junto con Tweek.

-Ngh!.- hizo Tweek llamando la atencion de stan, kenny y Butters.

-Hey!.- saludo craig.- Y Broflovski?

-Se lo robo Cartman para que lo masajeara.- contesto kenny.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.- stan se sentia preocupado por su amigo.

\- Y recien te vienes a dar cuenta de que algo no esta bien con lo que hace cartman?.- la hablo craig alzando una ceja.

-Ni se les vaya a ocurrir ponerse a pelear aca o sacrifico a Tweek.- hablo kenny al verlos como se miraban.

-Que?! yo?! oh dios?!.- se exaspero tweek.

-Era broma Tweek.- le calmo craig.

-Y si lo sigues para vigilarlo?.- hablo Butters a stan, los chicos lo miraron.

-Oh Butters, estas insinuando que deberiamos estropear los planes de tu novio?.- le dijo kenny molestando mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

-NO me referia a eso...es solo qu-que...es para cuidar a kyle.

-Tanto miedo les da?.- hablo craig.- porque siguen aqui hablando si saben que el gordo es peligroso?

-Tienes razon, vamos chicos.- dijo stan y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de cartman, craig y Tweek los siguieron.

Una vez en casa de cartman se fueron al patio para ver si lograban oir algo.

Mientras dentro de la casa de Cartman...

-Kahl, ya estas listo?.- gritaba cartman desde su cuarto, se encontraba tirado sobre su cama boca abajo y con el torso desnudo.- Kahl no tengo todo el dia.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta del cuarto y entro kyle, con un uniforme de masajista de color blanco.

-Era necesario el disfraz Cartman?.- hablo mientras se acercaba hacia la cama.

-Si kyle muy necesario, ahora masajeame que estoy estresado y necesito contarte mis problemas de pareja.- Kyle rodo los ojos y se acerco hacia el gordo.

Mientras en e patio.

-El mas fuerte debe ir abajo. Decia stan.

-Y el mas liviano arriba.- dijo kenny

-No pienso ir abajo.- hablo Craig.

-Y como sabes que eres el mas fuerte?.- le dijo stan.

-Y si sacamos palitos, y el que saque el palito mas corto va debajo?.- Butters hablo.

Los chicos se encontraban discutiendo como lograr asomarse hacia la ventana de cartman.

-Oh!. Ngh! y-y el arbol?!.- dijo Tweek, los chicos miraron hacia el arbol, Tweek tenia razon.

-Hey buena idea, pero aun asi tendremos que ayudarnos para llegar a las ramas de arriba, las de mas abajo cartman las corto porque dijo que kyle podia entrar y lanzarle alguna maldicion judia mientras duerme.- Explico kenny, craig alzo una ceja.

-Bueno entonces el que saque el palo mas pequeño sera la base.- dijo stan mientras cojia unas ramitas del piso.

Los chicos tomaron un palo cada uno, kenny tomo el mas paqueño.

-Mierda.- dijo el rubio y devolvio el palo para que volvieran a sacar y ver quien hiria sobre sus hombros.

-no se porque sigo aqui.- dijo craig al ver que hiria sobre kenny. volvieron a sacar, esta vez salio Butters, luego stan y Tweek, tendria que ir a la cima.

-Bueno ya que, ven craig.- le hablo kenny.

-Esto es estupido.- se quejo el moreno mientras se encaramaba en los hombros de kenny.

-Shhh...mas despacio nos pueden oir...- le regaño stan

...Mientras en el cuarto de cartman...

-Has oido algo?.- hablo el pelirrojo mientras masajeaba la espalda del mas gordo.

-No, estas loco.- hablo cartman derritiendose ante las manos de kyle.

-Tienes demasiado tenso...-le dijo kyle pero no obtuvo respuesta.

...

-Logras ver algo?.- le dijo stan a tweek que ya estaba sobre el.

-Apurense...!.- kenny sentia que moriria de nuevo bajo de ellos.

-Kyle esta ma-masajeando a Cartman y gah!.- Los chicos miraron hacia arriba a Tweek escandalizados.

-Tweek tranquilo!.- le dijo Craig sintiendo dolor en sus hombros por tanto peso.

-Oh Dios! kyle!.- volvio a decir escandalizado.

-¿Que pasa?.- se preocupo stan.

En ese momento kyle miro hacia la ventana y vio al rubio mirandolo medio afirmado de una rama del arbol.

-Tweek?.- hablo kyle, cartman se levanto rapidamente y se coloco la polera.

-Que mierda?!.- se quejo colocandose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana, estiro un brazo y tomo a tweek del cuello de su camisa.- Tweek que mierda haces?

-Gah!, no yo no!

-¿Que esta pasando alla arriba?!.- dijo kenny quejandose pero en ese momento perdio el equilibrio y se fue de espalda con craig y los demas chicos, cayendo como una torresita, excepto Tweek que fue atrapado por cartman. Kyle corrio a mirar por la ventana y al ver a los chicos abajo corrio hacia el patio.

-Chicos! estan bien?!.- dijo apresurado mientras se acercaba a stan

-Kyle!.- le dijo feliz stan sobandose el trasero.- estoy bien.

-Kenny!.- se giro el pelirrojo a ver a su amigo, el rubio estaba de pie sobandose los hombros pero le sonrio.-Butters?

-Estoy bien.- sonrio el rubiesito.

-Claro que esta bien si callo sobre mi.- se quejo el moreno.

-Que alivio.- dijo calmado kyle, el moreno lo miro mal.

-Idiotas!.- les grito cartman desde la ventana con Tweek aun en brazos como si de una princesa se tratara.

-Callate gordo!.- le respondio kenny.- devuelvenos a tweek!.

-No!, hasta que me devuelvan a Kyle!.- le dijo cartman apretando a Tweek hacia el, el rubio temblaba como condenado ante tanta presion.

-¿Porque estas vestido como dentista?.- le dijo craig parado al lado del pelirrojo.

-Soy un masajista.- le respondio kyle con el seño fruncido.

-Cartman!.- grito stan llamando la atencion del gordo.- si nos das a Tweek te pasamos a Butters!.

-No! yo quiero a kyle!

Butters sintio su corazon partirse y salio corriendo sintiendo como las lagrimas se le escapaban.

-Mierda!.- dijo kenny corriendo tras el chico.

-Oh no, hizo llorar a Butters.- dijo stan

-Hijo de puta!.- le grito Kyle.

-Los odio! hijos de puta! devuelvanme a kyle o no les pasare a Tweek!.- dijo mientras dejaba al rubio de lado y cerro la ventana molesto.

-Oh no! estoy raptado!.

-Mierda como los odio!.- se quejaba Cartman, de pronto sintio como su cama temblaba y miro hacia Tweek. El chico se encontraba sentado a su lado, nervioso.- Deja de temblar!

-Gah!.- grito el rubio tomandose el cabello. El gordo suspiro resignado.

-Ven aqui.- le dijo tomandolo de la mano, el rubio solo lo siguio.

Fueron a la cocina, el gordo le preparo un cafe y se lo dio, entonces comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que recordo algo.

-Sabes Tweek.- comenzo a hablar con el rubio.- ya no necesito a kyle.

-Ah no?!

-No, por hoy lo dejare en paz, mañana si sera un gran dia, o mejor dicho una gran noche.

-Gah?! Que?!

-No pienses mal, jejeje pero sera grandioso, ya veras!.- el gordo se regocijaba.

-ven vamos afuera.

Los tres chicos se encontraban discutiendo afuera sobre el ``rapto`` de Tweek cuando el gordo salio con Tweek tras de el.

-Kyle, puedes irte.- le dijo cartman al pelirrojo.- pero mañana te espero temprano.- dijo riendo y cerrando la puerta tras de Tweek.

-Tweek...estas bien?-Le dijo Craig viendo como el rubio tomaba un cafe.

-Si!, pero creo que kyle mañana no estara tan bien.- kyle lo miro y recordo el trato sobre la mascota de Craig. En ese momento el moreno lo tomo del hombro.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo, stan lo miro, kyle esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tweek te acompaño a tu casa?.- dijo el chico tomando al rubio de un hombro y caminaron hacia la casa de Tweek.

-¿Que pasa Craig?.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aca no.- dijo mirando la casa de cartman.- caminemos para hablar mejor.

El pelirrojo asintio un poco nervioso, posiblemente le preguntaria sobre lo que cartman planeaba. Siguio a Craig y se alejaron de la casa de cartman...

...

Dejo la conversacion para el proximo capitulo!...hola reptiles! xD espero les haya gustado este cap...por fin tengo mi notebook nuevo, aunque mi hija lo boto ya -.- pero no le paso nada de nada! tuve suerte...cuidence bellos! adios y abrazos de reptil!

PD: tratare de apresurarme con el otro fic, me he atrasado prque en esta historia tengo las ideas fresquitas, en la otra historia me voy reinspirando de a poquito...besitos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Craig llevo a kyle hasta su casa, ambos jovenes subieron al cuarto del pelirrojo, sus padres se encontraban en la casa de stan compartiendo con otros padres.

-Y que querias conversar?.- comenzo el pelirrojo.- fuimos muy callados todo el camino.

-Quiero saber que pasara mañana con cartman.- le dijo el pelinegro mirandolo a los ojos, kyle lo miro sorprendido.

-No te incumbe eso.- respondio firme el pelirrojo.

-Sabes perfectamente que si.- kyle lo miro curioso.- Butters me conto que todas las mierdas hirian dirijidas a mi, el gordo quiere que te golpee, y como lo odio no le he dado en el gusto.

Kyle entendia todo.

-Espera...por eso lo del postre, y lo del gorro, la ayuda...

-Es obvio, pelirrojo.-le respondio el moreno mientras se asomaba por la ventana a encenderse un cigarrillo. Kyle se coloco a su lado.

-Mira no se que te dijo Butters, pero no es tan asi.- le hablo el pelirrojo tratando de convencerlo, sabia que si cartman se enteraba de que craig sabia enviaria todo a la mierda y lo dejaria sin su condenado disneylandia.

-Ah no?.- le dijo molesto craig.-mira pelirrojo, no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo aqui para que no me cuentes nada..- dijo tomandolo de un brazo amenazante.

-Mira Craig, aunque me golpearas ahora mismo, no te contaria nada, ademas si es asi como dices Butters no tardara en decirte.- dijo tratando de soltarse, pero craig lanzo el resto del cigarro por la ventana y lo tomo de ambos brazos para que lo mirara.

-El gordo no le ha dicho nada, o ya me habria contado.- craig se sentia nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre mañana.

-craig tranquilo, no es nada grave, ni que tenga que ver contigo.- le mintio el pelirrojo.- es algo solo entre yo y el.

el moreno lo miro con desconfianza, pero opto por creerle, sin embargo no lo solto, se habia perdido sin querer por un instante en esos ojos verdes. Kyle se sentia nervioso al tener a craig tan cerca y mirandolo de esa manera. sintio sus mejillas arder al notar como el moreno desvio la mirada hacia sus labios, pero sus nervios aumentaron al ver como se mordia sus propios labios.

Craig desvio la mirada hacia la boca del pelirrojo y sin notarlo habia comenzado a fijarse en su forma, en sus labios finos, su color, la forma en que se encontraba semi abierta, algo deseable...

-Oye...-le hablo el pelirrojo nervioso sacandolo de sus pensamientos.- si eso era todo...

-Ya me voy.- dijo craig soltandolo y encaminandose a la puerta.- kyle.- le llamo de pronto.- si me llegas a sorprender con algo, esta vez si te ira mal.

El pelirrojo vio como se iba, espero a oir la puerta principal cerrarse y por fin respiro en paz.

-¿que mierda acaba de pasar?.- hablo para si mismo confundido. Por un momento siintio como si craig lo hubiera querido besar. Inconcientemente se toco los labios pensando en como hubiera sido. Acto seguido sacudio la cabeza para liberarse de las ideas homosexuales que lo comenzaban a inundar.- Necesito descanzar mas.- se dijo finalmente y decidio acostarse.

...

-Ya Butters no llores.- trataba de consolar kenny al mas pequeño, lo habia acompañado hasta su cuarto.

-Tu no entiendes kenny, me partio el coraozn.- decia el rubiesito triste.

-Yo te lo dije, te dije que esto saldria mal, que el no te queria enserio...- iba a seguir pero sitio como el pequeño se aferraba con mas fuerza hacia el y lloraba.- ya ya perdon perdon, pero tengo que decirte las cosas como son, no puedes estar saliendo con un tipo como cartman...si es que a eso se le puede llamar salir claro.

Butters seguia llorando y ahora con mas ganas.

-Buuutters tranquilo...Oye y si vamos a comer algo?.- Kenny trataba de animarlo pero no funcionaba nada.

-No tengo hambre.

-Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense...esperame aqui llamare a kyle.- dijo el rubio mayor colocandose de pie y sacando su celular.

...En casa de kyle...

El pelirrojo estaba logrando conciliar finalmente el sueño cuando su celular comenzo a sonar sobresaltandolo.

-Puuuta madre.- exclamo antes de sentarse en su cama para contestar, cogio el movil pero antes de contestar vio a cartman sentado en su silla de escritorio.- Oh, Hola cartman.

-Hola Kyle. ¿como te encuentras?.

-Bien y tu?

-Bien.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Como entraste a mi casa?

-Eso no importa kyle, lo importante aqui es que no olvides mañana, en la noche, casa de craig, rata.

-Si lo se cartman.

-Mas te vale que nadie se entere.

-Lo se gordo, no le contare a nadie.

-Bien kyle, ahora devo irme, mas te vale que no le cuentes a nadie.- dijo el gordo antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Cada dia me da mas miedo este tio.- dijo kyle para si mismo, en ese momento recordo que kenny lo habia llamado, decidio devolver la llamada.

...con kenny...

-Yaaa Butters tranquilo, mierda kyle porque no contesto.- se quejaba kenny cuando su celuar comenzo a sonar.- ohhh porfiiiin!.- dijo feliz contestando la llamadadel pelirrojo.

*-alo kyle!.

-Hola kenny, como estas?.

-Bien y tu?...agh!, espera. No esta nada bien aca,Butters esta triste por lo que paso con cartman hoy.

-Aun esta mal por eso'.

-Claro que esta mal, no se que hacer no se como animarlo y necesito tu ayuda.

-Bueno, y stan?

-No lo se, se habia ido a dejar a Tweek pero no me ha contestado el telefono, supongo que se habra quedado en la cafeteria.

-MMM ya veo, bueno te ayudare, donde estas?

-En casa de Butters.

-Ok ire en un momento.

El pelirrojo decidio salir a casa de Butters. Lo que no sabia era que alguien lo estaba espiando, alguien cuyo nombre comienza con Cart y termina con man.

-No dejare que la cage kyle.- se dijo para si miso viendo como el pelirrojo salia de su casa ya vistiendo normal como siempre, entonces decidio seguirlo, escondido entre todo lo que fuera posible.

...

-Ya Butters tranquilo, pronto llegara kyle y haremos algo mas entretenido que te calme.-Seguia tratando de consolarlo kenny.

En ese momento se sintio que golpeaban.

-Ya llego kyle, ven vamos a abrirle.- le animo kenny tomandolo de la mano y bajando la escalera con el.-Amigo llegaste.

-Si lo se.- le contesto kyle.- Me acompañan a caminar, necesito distraer mi mente.

-Justamente lo que necesita Butter tambien.- le contesto kenny.

-No chicos, de veras no tengo animos, solo quiero descansar.- le contesto Butters, kenny miro a kyle preocupado pero kyle le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo dejara.

-Esta bien Butters, te llamare mas tarde.- le dijo el rubio preocupado, salio de la casa y Butters cerro la puerta.

-Vaya enserio que esta mal.- le dijo kyle.

-Si, mucho, no se que hacer.

-¿Porque te preocupas tanto?.- le dijo kyle mirandolo con sosopecha, y entonces kenny cayo en cuenta de qu eno tenia idea de porque se procupaba tanto por el pequeño, la verdad ni el se lo habia planteado antes, solo sabia que las ganas de consolarlo y hacerlo feliz y lograr que se separara del gordo lo abundaban.

-Que importa, Butters me cae bien.

-Pareciera que te gustara.- le solto kyle queriendo molestarlo mientras caminaban hacia alguna plaza cercana.

-Si fuese por eso se podria decir que Stan te ama y tu a el ya que siempre estan preocupados el uno por el otro.- le respondio kenny, kyle lo miro escandalizado.- es broma.

-Tonto, stan es como mi hermano.

Muy cerquita los seguia cartman, camuflandose entre arboles y basureros. Los chicos se sentaron en una banca y el se escondio por unas arbustos medianamente cerca, necesitaba escuchar de que hablaban para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no soltaria nada.

-Espero que Butters este bien.- dijo kenny preocupado imaginandose al rubio en un estado deplorable.

-Dale tiempo...kenny, quiero contarte algo.- Cartman al oir lo dicho por el pelirrojo se coloco atento, debia suponer que el judio seria un traidor.

-Es sobre cartman?

-No, es...sobre...Craig.- dijo kyle, el gordo se tranquilizo y coloco atencion.

-Te hizo algo? te amenazo? o algo asi?.- le pregunto con apuro kenny preocupado. El pelirrojo dudo un momento y decidio no contarle la incomoda situacion vivida en la tarde ya que la verdad no sabia si eran cosas de su imaginacion o realmente craig habia en cierta forma demostrado querer besarlo.

-No no es nada de eso...el solo...me cae bien.- le dijo el pelirrojo prefiriendo guardar silencio con respecto al tema.

-Y que con eso?.

-Nada...-prefirio callarse, se guardaria lo ocurrido para el solo.

-Tengo hambre, y frio.- se quejo kenny.

-Vamos a la cafeteria de Tweek, de paso vere si esta stan aun ahi.- le dijo kyle, kenny iba a protestar con que no tenia dinero pero el chico se apresuro.- yo te invito.

-Yuju! eres el mejor dulzura!.- le dijo el rubio besandole la mejilla.

-Atras! pervertido.- el rubio solo rio ante lo dicho por kyle y se encaminaron hacia la cafeteria.

Cartman salio de su escondite y los siguio. Paso a paso era ir tras de ellos y ocultarse, que no lo notaran, y todo iba bien hasta que cierto pelinegro lo sorprendio tras un arbol observando al pelirrojo y decidio hablarle.

-Que haces culon?.- le dijo tomandolo del hombro.

-Mierda!.- dijo fuerte cartman ante la sopresa que le causo la repentina aparicion del chico. Los dos chicos anteriores comenzaban a alejarse.- Craig de mierda! que te importa?, ya vete no quiero molestias en mi camino.

-Sigues a kyle?.- le dijo el moreno con monotonia mirando como el gordo se desesperaba viendo como se alejaba kyle, el tambien los miro, vio como se alejaba el pelirrojo, de pronto recordo lo sucedido mas temprano.

-A ti que te importa?!, yo persigo a quin quiero.- cartman estaba dispuesto a irse pero craig nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Para que lo persigues?.- insistio el moreno.

-Quiero ver que hace, vale?. Ahora dejame que se escapa.- cartman trato de forcejear para soltarse pero el pelinegro insisitio.

-Cuando lo dejaras en paz?.- El gordo se volteo a mirar a craig, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-No te incumbe.- le dijo sin mas y logro zafarse, pero la libertad solo le duro un rato, craig nuevamente lo tenia sujeto de un brazo.

-Pareces una sicopata enamorada.- le pico craig, cartman fruncio el seño molesto.

-No soy una sicopata!, si tanto quieres saber te dire que kyle es como una presa, y esta esperando a su cazador.- le contesto cartman, craig alzo una ceja sin comprender mucho.- y como en el deporte, el cazador que caze primero a la presa se convierte en su dueño.- termino el gordo, Craig no sabia como interpretar muy bien eso.

Por una parte podria pensar que se referia al hecho de estar siempre puteandolo y chantajeandolo, y por el otro...

-Suena como una declaracion de amor.- le dijo craig, cartman rio.

-Llamalo como quieras, pero no dejare que mi presa se vaya mas lejos.- y sin mas se solto y se alejo veloz hacia la cafeteria de Tweek, tenia un pelirrojo al cual alcanzar.

Craig se quedo parado un instante mirando como se iba rapido. Si su capacidad de interpretacion no le fallaba, podria jurar que lo que quiso decirle cartman es que queria a kyle para el solo.

-gordo marica.- se dijo para si, iba a continuar su camino a casa de Token, pero decidio ir por un cafe.

Cartman maldecia internamente el haber soltado tanta informacion a un idiota como craig, pero ya no importaba, al menos le habia dejado claro que el pelirrojo le pertenecia, y si todo iba bien mañana en la noche con lo del cobaya, podria chantajearlo y tener a kyle como su esclavo por mas dias.

...

kyle y kenny llegaron a la cafeteria encontraron a stan sentado conversando con tweek. El moreno los vio en la entrada y les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercasen.

-Hola chicos.- los saludo el pelinegro mientras los recien llegados tomaban asiento.

-Hey stan, hola tweek.- saludo kyle.- con kenny venimos a tomar algo y de paso ver si esque estabas aqui.

-Si, kyle estaba desesperado por encontrarte.- dijo kenny molestando.

-No es cierto!

...

Cartman ya habia llegado fuera de la cafeteria, estaba dudoso si es que entrar o no, finalmente accedio e ingreso, vio a los chicos sentado conversando y se acerco.

-Hola chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos aqui.- dijo fingiendo sopresa.

-Hola culon, que haces?.- le hablo stan, kenny miraba con rabia al castaño.

-Pasaba por aqui y se me antojo un cafe.- dijo inocentemente.- bueno, me sentare por alla ya que no cabemos 5 en una mesa.

-No!, ngh! po-podemos juntar las mesas.- dijo Tweek levantandose apresurado.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se colocaron de pie para ayudar a juntar dos mesas y sentarse todos juntos, aunque kenny no tenia demasiados animos,se encontraba molesto por lo ocurrido a Butters, sin embargo decidio pasar por el momento de hacer algun comentario por el hehco de que el gordo podria desquitarse haciendole alguna putada a kyle.

Justo en el momento que terminaban de acomodar las mesas y las sillas entro craig y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Tweek.- saludo a su amigo primero para disimular que en realidad habia llegado ahi por seguir al gordo y a kyle.- hola idiotas.- saludo al resto del grupo. Tomo asiento al lado de su amigo, justo frente a kyle, quien estaba con stan por un lado y el gordo por el otro, kenny se sento al otro lado de Tweek.

-Quiero cafe bien dulce!.- dijo de forma divertida kyle alzando los brazos en cuanto el papa de Tweek se acerco a tomar pedidos.

-Kyle tu tienes diabetes.- le dijo stan bajandolo de su nube de dulzura.

.-Nimporta yo quiero dulce.- repitio caprichoso kyle.

-Te dara un coma diabetico y nadie ira a verte al hospital.- esta vez kenny hablo de manera juguetona.

-nimporta me ire en coma feliz.- kyle se cruzo de brazos y al final pidio su cafe bien dulce.

-Que insistente pelirrojo.- le dijo craig con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tengo que endulzar mi vida.- dijo con un tono demasiado inocente kyle y una sonrisa demasiado bonita para el gusto y la compostura del pelinegro, pero logro mantenerse en su posicion de monotonia habitual.

Cartman noto el cambio de expresion en el rostro del moreno cuando kyle sonrio, y algo no le agrado.

Cuando cada chico tenia su cafe y galletas, se encontraban felices hablando de cualquier cosa, excepto cartman que recordo lo ocurrido con Butters, de inmediato noto que necesitaria una secretaria nueva, ya que posiblemente Butters lo enviaria a la mierda.

-Hey Tweek.- dijo llamando la atencion del rubiesito.- necesito que me acompañes afuera un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

-Me raptaras de nuevo?!.- se apresuro el rubio.

-No, no te raptare, me gustaria hacerte una propuesta.- y oyendo la palabra propuesta salir de la boca de cartman todos se quedaron el silencio, sabian que de cartman no podria salir nada bueno.

-Oh Dios!,... esta bien.- accedio el rubio y salio junto con cartman del local.

-Que mierda planea ahora cartman.- pregunto molesto stan.

-Sea lo que sea mas le vale que tenga cuidado, Tweek es mi amigo.- dijo craig, kyle le miro y sintio un apreton en su pancita.

-No dudo en que planeara alguna mierda grande, conosco a ese idiota.- kenny seguia molesto por lo de Butters.

...

-Y que me dices Tweek?.- le hablaba cartman utilizando toda su capacidad para convencer.

-Oh no lo se!.- Cartman le habia propuesto hacerlo su secretaria xD, pero Tweek lo consideraba demasiada presion, sin embargo si lo hacia podria ayudar a Kyle, quizas advertirle lo que planeara o avisarle a su amigo craig para que este listo y no se soprenda con alguna putada.- es-esta bien.

El rubio acepto finalmente, solo para ver si asi lograba ayudar a kyle con su problema, problema el cal tenia en gran parte por culpa de su mejor amigo.

-Me parece perfecto Tweek, entonces te espero mañana en la tarde en mi casa.- le dijo cartman feliz.

Por fin los dos chicos entraron y tomaron asiento ante el silencio sepulcral de los otros.

-Supongo que se estaran preguntando que que mierda hablamos nosotros. Bueno, les cuento que desde hoy Tweek es mi secretaria oficial.- Todos abrieron los ojos de sobremanera. Craig, no podia creer que Tweek se fuera a mezclar con el gordo, Stan era lo mismo, Kyle no podia creerse que Tweek fuera capaz de aceptar ayudar a cartman con sus moldades, y kenny...bueno, kenny solo penso en Butters.

-Y asi como asi lo reemplazaras.- lo encaro el rubio, cartman y los otros lo miraron con asombro.

-De que mierda hablar pobre de mierda?

-Asi como asi sacaras a Butters de tu camino?.- volvio a encararlo kenny, se encontraba molesto, con ganas de sacarle la mierda, pero por kyle no lo haria.- Eres un gordo de mierda!

Tras lo ultimo el rubio se coloco de pie y se fue molesto, los chicos vieron con sopresa.

-Ja, que marica, ni que le gustara.- se burlo el gordo.

-Quien?, tu ex?.- lo molesto craig.

-Callate dientes jodidos!, eso nisiquiera era enserio.

-Cartman eres un hijo de puta.- le dijo kyle molesto.- no puedes utilizar asi a la gente.

-Siempre utilizo a quien quiero y como quiero kyle, cuida lo que dices.- le amenazo, el pelirrojo solo cerro la boca resignado, habia olvidado que en este momento el mismo estaba siendo utilizado.

-Que mierda Cartman.- stan tambien se habia molestado, pero sabia que el gordo era un sin asunto.- yo me ire a mi casa antes de que se haga mas tarde, ¿me acompañas kyle?.

-Si!, ahi esta mi parte del dinero con lo de kenny, nos vemos.- se despidio el pelirrojo, stan tambien dejo su dinero ahi y se fueron. Craig quedo mirando hacia la puerta, debia admitir que tenia ganas de seguir mirando un rato mas ese par de ojos verdes. Tweek no noto esta, pero cartman si.

-¿Que pasa Tucker? ¿extrañas algo?.- le dijo con tono burlos, el moreno lo miro.- alguien cuyo destino pudo haber sido ser un jabon quizas?.

-Callate gordo.- dijo secamente el moreno, con un tono un tanto amenazante, Tweek se puso nervioso, sabia que si craig se molestaba le hiria mal a cartman.

-Veo que kyle te pego su arena en la vagina.- dijo el gordo colocandose de pie.- yo me voy, te espero Tweek.

Finalmente salio y se quedo Tweek con Craig.

-POrque aceptaste?.- le pregunto a su amigo ahora que estaban solos.

-Quiero ver si logro ayudar a kyle.- le dijo el rubio tiriton.- solo p-por eso!.

Craig no dijo nada mas, Tweek tenia razon, asi podria quizas ayudar al pelirrojo. Ayudo a Tweek a acomodar las mesas y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

...

Kenny habia entrado al cuarto del rubio mas pequeño por la ventana de atras, Butters se encontraba en su escritorio, entonces kenny decidio acercarse con sigilo, lo haria olvidar a cartman a como de lugar.

-Hey...-dijo casi en un susurro, sin embargo el otro rubio no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

-AH!, ...q-q-que haces a-aqui?.- le hablo sorprendido Butters.

-Tienes que olvidarte de cartman, el no te merece.- se apresuro kenny, vio que Butters iba a hablar pero le coloco un dedo en los labios callandolo.- escuchame, no te merece, mereces algo mucho mejor, no un gordo manipulador como el.

-kenny, ya no importa, luego hablare con el.- dijo Butters con esperanza de una reconciliacion.

-Butters...-dijo kenny acercandose al chico y colocandose un poco mas a su altura.- entiende que no te merece.- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- dime, al menos fue tierno alguna vez?

-Cla-claro que si!, fuimos a comer juntos, y me dijo que yo era importante.

-Importante como?, como pareja o como ayudante para sus planes de mierda?.- Butters se quedo en silencio, era verdad, le habia dicho que era importante, pero no como su novio precisamente.

-Bueno, algun dia quizas logre soltarse y sea mas tierno.- de nuevo trato de arreglar el asunto Butters.

-NO Butters por favor entiende.- kenny apoyo su frente en la del chico.- alguna vez te tomo de la mano asi.- dijo mientras emtrelazaba sus dedos con los del mas pequeño, el cual se sobresalto un poco.- alguna vez...te beso al menos?

Butters enrojecio ante la pregunta, pero no respondio, kenny sabia la respuesta.

-Butters.- dijo llamando la atencion del chico y apartando un poco su distancia.- El no te quiere, debes olvidarlo.

Vio como los ojos del rubio pequeño se humedecian y lo hizo ir con el a sentarse en la cama para hablar mejor. Lo vio con ganas de llorar, sin embargo no cayeron lagrimas.

-Kenny, porque te preocupas tanto?.- kenny lo miro, tan inocente. No sabia que decirle.

-Butters...- fue lo unico que dijo antes de tomarlo de nuevo del rostro y acercandose a el de manera directa, quedando sus narices rozando.- Quiero hacer contigo lo que el no aprovecho.- y sin mas lo beso. Aprisiono los labios de ambos y comenzo a acariciar sus labios contra los de Butters, el chico no entendia muy bien porque lo hacia pero no pretendia detenerse. Butters por su parte estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero no tenia intencion de acabar con aquel momento, al contrario, dejo que kenny avivara mas el beso.

El rubio mayor se separo un momento para mirarlo, con sus mejillas encendidas, y lo hizo recostarse en la cama para volver a atacar los labios del otro, acariciandolo. Acabaron el beso y se quedaron un momento estirados.

-olvidalo conmigo.- le pidio kenny tomandolo de la mano. Butters no entendia muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.- nimporta si al principio me utilizas, pero te prometo que al final acabaras olvidandolo.- Butters asintio, y kenny lo abrazo hacia el de manera tierna y protectora. Se sentia feliz, ya que asi no permitiria que el gordo dañara mas al Stotch, y Butters por su parte, aun tenia sus dudas, pero algo le decia que kenny tenia razon.

...

Ya era muy tarde y cada muchacho se encontraba en su casa durmiendo, a excepcion de kyle que se quedo en casa de stan, estaba nervioso por mañana, no sabia lo que pasaria y tenia miedo. Todo sea por el paseo de fin de año!

 _...fin capitulo._

 _loooooo dejo aquiiiii. Estoy muerta, son mas de las 4 de la madrugada, mi hija duerme feliz y yo solo deseo acompañarla en su tuto..en el proximo capitulo escribire sobre el robo de stripes :)...y habra mas cryle...he tenido poquisimo tiempo y por eso me demoro en escribir, en estas fechas todos quieren trajes de duendes y de santa...pero bueeeeeeeeeeeeeee ESPERO NO HABER DESCEPCIONADO! Abrazos de reptil para todos!_


	9. Chapter 9 parte 1

_HOLA! son las 2 de la mañana y tengo un calor que te cagas. Les cuento que me he atrasado por el hecho de que estoy escribiendo un libro. Algo magico y bello :) dejo la conti reptiles. Besazo!_

 _..._

-Kyle...-susurro stan a su amigo.- Oye Kyle, despierta, hoy es el ultimo dia de clases.

Ya era de mañana y kyle se encontraba cansadisimo, no habia dormido mucho anoche ya que el insomnio y los nervios de lo que le tocaba realizar hoy lo tenian desde ya colapsado.

-Ve sin mi, yo no podre ir...-respondio perezoso el pelirrojo.

-No seas bobo, levantate, sera el ultimo esfuerzo y podras decirle adios a levantarte temprano.- trato de animarle su amigo, sin mucho exito.

-Stan...por favor.- le hizo un puchero kyle, pero su amigo le jalo las sabanas dejandolo destapado.- ogh...esta bien.

-No te amarges tan temprano, ire a ducharme no me tardo.- le dijo el pelinegro tomando una toalla y lanzandole otra a su amigo.- para que entres tu luego.

-Gracias...- dijo sin animo el pelirrojo, no tenia ganas de levantarse ni aparecerse en el colegio ni mucho menos ver a nadie, menos a Cartman, y peor aun ahora que Craig le habia dejado en claro que esta vez no tendria tanta paciencia.

El pelirrojo se levanto y comenzo a ordenar sus cosas para entrar a ducharse con la esperanza de que quizas el gordo se olvidaria de lo planeado y no tendria que hacer nada. Cogio su movil y vio un WhatsApp, era precisamente de Cartman recordandole que hoy tenian planes en la noche.

-Puta vida.- se dijo para si mismo mientras se tiraba de espalda contra la cama, el dia ya estaba comenzando mal, que podria ser peor que despertar con un molesto mensaje de cartman?.

En ese instante le llego otro mensaje, lo miro y leyo: *Mas te vale no molestar hoy o te prometo una visita al dentista*, Otro lindo mensaje para comenzar el dia, solo que este era de Craig.

-Mierda, hoy es un buen dia para derretirme...-se lamento el chico dejando el movil de lado.

...

Cartman se habia levantado feliz de la vida, tomo su movil y vio que kyle habia leido su mensaje, se sentia con suerte, nada podria arruinar su dia.

...

Craig se habia metido a la ducha luego de haber enviado el mensaje a Kyle, no se sentia muy seguro si de que el haber hecho eso hubiera sido lo mejor, de hecho, nisiquiera le gustaba la idea de tener que golpearlo y ver mal a esos bellos ojos que lo habian hipnotizado el dia antes.

-Craig, apresurate yo tambien quiero entrar!..- logro escuchar a Ruby desde la puerta, por lo menos la niña lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos.

...

-Listo amigo.- decia stan desde la puerta del cuarto, kyle lo miro y asintio.

El joven se metio al baño con sus cosas para poder arreglarse, abrio la ducha y espero un momento a que el agua calentara, al menos un buen baño le haria bien y lo ayudaria a relajarse.

Una vez duchado y vestido salio para encontrarse con su amigo quien lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

-Vamos a desayunar.- le dijo stan colocandose de pie.

-No quiero comer.

-Tendras que comer aun que sea un poco.- lo regaño stan tomandolo de un brazo y bajandolo junto con el a la mesa. Al menos tenia a su mejor amigo que se preocupaba por el.

...

Kenny desperto mas tarde que todos, se refrego los ojos con pereza y cogio su movil para ver la hora. Habia llegado tarde.

-Mierda...-Hablo para si mismo al ver que se habia atrasado una hora en despertarse, nisiquiera se esforzo en pararse, es mas, se tapo y estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, hasta que recordo que cierto rubio lo necesitaba para arreglar sus penas amorosas. Como si su vida dependiara de eso, se levanto de un salto y casi por magia ya estaba duchado y todo para ir a clases, bajo la escalera veloz y salio despidiendose deprisa de todos.

...

Ya stan y kyle se encontraban en la sala cuando el timbre de inicio sono, cartman tambien estaba alli y Tweek se encontraba sentado con el ya que como nuevo secretario del gordo debia de comportarse como su ojo y mano derecha.

-Miralo Tweek, tan tranquilo, aun sabiendo la asquerosidad que debe cometer hoy, es muy buen actor.- le decia el gordo a Tweek.

-Por-porque le tienes tanta bronca? ngh!.- le pregunto tweek curioso, se cobresalto al ver la mirada fija del castaño como si hubiese dicho una locura.

-Bromeas?, miralo, es judio y pelirrojo, nisiquiera tiene alma.- el rubio lo miro sin comprender, de hecho, nunca comprenderia porque se llevaban tan mal, siendo que eran amigos.

La puerta de salon se abrio y aparecio craig, el profesor lo vio pero no le dijo nada, lo dejo pasar y tomar asiento, ya a esa altura del año y siendo ultimo dia de clases no valia la pena retarlos.

El moreno se acerco a su asiento y levanto la mirada al sentir como lo observaban insistentemente, vio a kyle el cual al ver que lo habia atrapado se noto el nerviosismo. El moreno solo desvio la mirada sin darle mas importancia, el ya le habia advertido, y estaba seguro de que Broflovski no era tan tonto como para pasar por alto una advertencia que ponia en fuego su integridad fisica.

-Mierda...-susurro el pelirrojo al sentir la tension recorrer su cuerpo.

-Amigo luces muy nervioso.-le dijo stan al ver el estado de kyle.

En ese momentoKenny tambien entro en la sala, con paso apresurado y pasando por alto al profesor busco con la mirada a Butters, pero el rubio no estaba. Vio a sus amigos que lo miraban un tanto sorprendidos por el claro estado de cansancio que presentaba. El profesor lo vio tomar asiento cerca de los dos chicos, nisiquiera lo habia saludado, pero paso por alto el detalle,ultimo dia nadie se enoja.

-Chicos no saben si vino butters?.- pregunto kenny con la esperanza de que le dijesen que habia salido al baño o algo asi.

-No.- contesto con simpleza y mala gana kyle, el rubio se descepciono, pero no se amargo tampoco, mas tarde podria ver al chico.

-Te sucede algo?.- le hablo a kyle, el pelirrojo no respondio, escondio su rostro entre sus brazos apoyandose sobre la mesa. Stan y kenny se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros.

ya cuando por fin habian salido de clases, luego de aburridas y eternas horas de clases, kyle se sintio mas mal aun.

-Hola kyle como estas hoy?.- se acerco cartman en la salida del colegio.

-Que quieres gordo?, se supone que nos veremos mas tarde.- le dijo irritado kyle, luego noto a tweek tras el.- Tweek? que haces con el culon?.- y antes de que el rubio contestara kenny los interrumpio.

-Chicos yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.- dijo y corrio hacia casa de butters, tenia que averiguar el porque de su ausencia a la ultima clase del año.

-que mierda fue eso.- dijo cartman un poco asombrado por la prisa que tenia.

-creo que fue a ver a Butters.- dijo stan, el gordo no le tomo mucha importancia, el tenia a tweek ahora como su secretario.

-Hablando de Butters...- dijo kyle dirijiendo sus ojos a cartman y tweek.- estuvo muy mal despues de que lo desecharas asi como asi, y tu tweek no puedo creer que estes con este gordo!

-Oh no! esto es mucha presion!

-Calmate secretaria Tweek.- tranquilizo cartman a tweek.- no te metas en mis asuntos judio!

-Callate Cartman!.- dijo enojado el pelirrojo.- vamos stan.- y con paso firme se giro para irse, pero antes de comenzar a caminar.- Nos vemos a la noche.

-Claro que si.-contesto cartman satisfecho.- ven Tweek, tenemos mucho que planear aun para el viaje a Disneylandia la proxima semana.

-Cosas para molestar a nhg! kyle?.- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-No claro que no Tweek, kyle no ira, estara castigado por sacar una mala nota en matematica.- El rubio al oir lo que cartman decia se sintio fatal, el sabia que estaba utilizando a kyle y que kyle le obedecia para poder ir al viaje, sin embargo era obvio que no cumpliria su parte del trato.

-Y que gah! debe hacer kyle hoy?.- pregunto nuevamente.

-Es asunto clasificado, pero si te puedo adelantar que mañana veras a un kyle con un ojo morado, los brazos rotos, invalido, y deveras visitarlo en el hospital.- dijo seguro de si mismo, tweek sentia que la presion a ese punto ya era demasiada.

...

-No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte.- se quejaba kenny en la casa de Stan. Butters ni nadie se encontraba en su casa, y por lo que le conto un vecino no volverian al menos en uno dias mas.

-Tranquilo Romeo.- le dijo molestando kyle.

-Ya llegara y podras verlo.- decia stan un tanto absorto en un juego.

-La idea era verlo hoy... en ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta y kenny (por mandado de stan) se levanto a ver quien era.- Craig?.

Kyle al oir el nombre se atoro con una gaseosa que tomaba en ese momento y escupio todo el contenido. stan, kenny y hasta el mismo craig que habia entrado en la casa se le quedaron mirando raro.

-Mierda kyle!.- lo reto stan que habia quedado todo chorreado de bebida cortesia de kyle.

-Perdon!

-Creo que alguien se coloco nerviosito...- dijo en tono picaron kenny mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa gatuna, craig le piso el pie.- ah! mierda craig!.

-No molestes capullo.- dijo el moreno acercandose a los otros y cruzandose de brazos.- Ya estoy aqui, Marsh.

Kenny y kyle miraron al nombrado.

-Chicos ya vuelvo.- dijo colocandose de pie y saliendo con craig de la casa.

-En que momento stan llamo a craig?.- pregunto el pelirrojo, kenny lo miro y se encogio de hombros.

...

Stan se paro frente al otro moreno.

-Desde hace un rato kyle esta muy raro, nervioso y evadiendo preguntas sobre lo que cartman le hara hacer hoy.- comenzo stan a decirle a craig, el otro lo miraba con calma.

-ya lo note.- le contesto craig.

-queria pedirte que sea lo que sea que el idiota de kyle por orden del gordo haga hoy, no vayas a hacerle nada.

Craig se quedo en silencio analizando la peticion de stan.

-me llamaste para eso?.- pregunto un poco molesto craig.

-tambien para invitarte a pasar la tarde, ahora que cartman te robo atweek- dijo con una media sonrisa marsh.

-No tocare a tu novia.- le dijo craig, stan fruncio el seño.- eso seria darle en el gusto al gordo, y ademas kyle no es capaz de cosas grandes, dudo que sea algo gordo lo que deba hacer hoy.- dijo craig desviando la mirada.- y sobre pasar la tarde...

Stan suspiro aliviado y abrio la puerta dejando pasar a craig, en realidad craig lo hacia para estar cerca de kyle, mientras mas vigilado mejor, asi se aseguraria al menos de que no hacia nada malo u ordenado por cartman.

kyle vio a los dos chicosentrar y sintio nervios de ver a craig, y para peor, el moreno se sento a su lado.

-y si vemos una pelicula?.- dijo stan aburrido de jugar, sentandose al otro lado de kyle causando quetuviera que apegarse un poco mas a craig, el chico comenzo a sentir como sus mejillas se teñian un poco de rojo, por algun motivo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso se estar cerca de craig, sabiendo lo que debia hacer hoy.

-Emmm...como cual?.- dijo kenny sentandose. Kyle por su parte se sentia mal, estaba mirando a craig sin disimulo alguno, se sentia demasiado culpable, de pronto disney dejo de importarle y tomo una importante desicion.

-Craig...-dijo el pelirrojo, el moreno lo miro de una manera que le parecio demasiado sexy para venir de el, sintio su cara enrojecer y las mejillas le ardian. Nunca le habia pasado aquello con un chico antes, y desgraciadamente este no era el mejor momento, craig alzo una ceja.- po-podemo-mos salir?

-salir?.- repitio craig sin enttender muy y kenny miraban a su amigo.

-si, juntos, tu y yo?...- kyle no hallaba lasa palabras.

-tienes algo que contarme?..- el pelirrojo asintio.- ok.

-stan, hablamos mañana?.- el moreno mira a kyle y le respondio con una sonrisa.- adios chicos.- dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia la puerta seguido por craig.

-Ya vengo.- dijo craig caminando tras el pelirrojo y cerrando la puerta.

...

-Habla.- le dijo craig sin rodeos a kyle. El pelirrojo ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacia, comenzaba a arrepentirse, se sentia idiota.- kyle no tengo paciencia.

-Yo...queria decirte que...

-Habla ya capullo.- dijo impaciente craig, estaba nervioso de ver tanto misterio.

-Ya! solo queria decirte que estes tranquilo que no hare nada hoy y dejes de preocuparte.- mintio con prisa kyle, no valia la pena decirle la verdad a alguien tan pesado como craig.

-solo eso?!.- pregunto frustrado craig. kyle asintio. El moreno bufo y pretendia volver a entrar a casa de stan, pero kyle lo detuvo.

-Que te dijo stan?.- pregunto kyle, craig lo miro de nuevo y solo sonrio. se acerco a kyle y lo tomo del menton acercandose a su rostro, kyle se sintio enrojecer de nuevo.

-Dime la verdad y te cuento.- le trato de chantajear craig.

-Pero si te acabo de decir!.- le dijo con tono molesto kyle ante el hecho de que el moreno no le creyera.

-Sabes que mientes.- dijo craig soltandolo con brusquedad.- pero para que te calmes, no dijo nada malo, solo me pidio que no hiriera a su super mejor amigo por culpa del gordo.- dijo para por fin entrar en casa de stan.

Kyle se quedo un rato de pie fuera de la casa de stan, suspiro y comenzo a caminar. A casa de cartman.

...

La noche llego, eran exactamente las 2 y 30 de la madrugada. Kyle, Cartman y Tweek que por fin sabia que haria kyle se encontraban en casa del gordo.

-Ya estas listo?.- decia ansioso cartman mirando a kyle que se encontraba todo vestido de negro.

-Si...-decia kyle aun sin terminar de convencerse de lo que iba a hacer.

-Oh Dios!, craig se enojara mucho! te matara! y a mi tambien!.

-Calmate Tweek.- le decia cartman al rubio mientras le entregaba una mochila a kyle con cuerdas, linternas y otras cosas.

-Tranquilo Tweek, con quien se descargara sera conmigo, tu no tienes nada que ver aqui.- le dijo kyle tranquilizandolo.

Tweek habia enviado un mensaje de aviso a craig, pero el moreno tenia el telefono en silencio y estaba ya dormido.

...

 **Dejare el robo de Stripes para el proximo capitulo por un tema de tiempo...se que es poco pero he tenido muy poquito time :( cuidence y abrazitos de reptil para todos!**


	10. Chapter 9 parte 2

Kyle, Cartman y Tweek ya estaban en el patio de Craig.

-Bien chicos repasemos, Tweek tu vigila que nadie se acerque, Kyle tu comenzaras a subir y yo me quedare aqui cuidando que la escalera no se vaya a caer para que puedas salir. Cuando tengas al raton amarralo a tu espalda para que puedas bajar la escalera, ¿entendiste?.- Kyle asintio nervioso.- Genial, ahora Tweek ve a vigilar que nadie se acerque.

-Oh! ok.- Tweek fue y se paro en una esquina del patio para ver que nadie se acercase.

-Bien kyle, comienza a subir.

-Solo espero que craig tenga el sueño pesado.- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a escalar la escalera, una vez que llego arriba abrio la ventana y entro despacio, se cubrio el rostro con un pasamontañas en caso de que craig despertara, vio al chico tirado sobre su cama desarropado, y durmiendo profundamente.

Una vez que Cartman vio que el chico entro bajo la escalera y dio un silbido a Tweek.

-Toma el otro extremo rapido!.- dijo el gordo al rubio.

-¡¿QUE?! Y KYLE?!

-Shhh...baja la voz y hazme caso!.

El rubio cogio el extremo trasero de la escalera y corrio con cartman dejando a kyle solo. El pelirrojo escucho unos pasos veloces afuera y se asomo. Su cara se volvio un papel bajo el pasamontañas. Lo habian abandonado, ahi mismito, en el cuarto de craig.

-Mierda mierda mierda...- dijo despacio girandose con temor,.- Puto gordo.- dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte y de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca, por suerte el pasamontañas amortiguaba el ruido.

Se dirigio a la puerta despacio y trato de abrir, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Mierda...- dijo en un susurro, maldijo a craig por cerrar su puerta, maldijo a cartman por dejarlo abandona y a Tweek por hacerle caso y no ayudarlo.

...

Cartman dejo la escalera en su patio y subio con tweek, afirmandose el estomago de tanta risa.

-Esto es lo mejor del mundo!, desearia ver su cara cuando no nos vea a nosotros ni a la escalera.- Su regocijo era enorme, pero Tweek por su parte se sentia culpable, habia dejado a kyle solo, y se supone que el ayudaria a cuidarlo, por eso habia aceptado. Se supone.

...

Kyle se acerco al escritorio a ver si la llave se encontraba ahi, movia todo con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer demasiado ruido y despertar al pelinegro, pero no las encontro, entonces se acerco al velador del chico y tampoco las hayo. Se sentia desesperado, y si no las hallaba pronto se lanzaria por la ventana.

Miro por la habitacion y no se le ocurria donde mas buscar, miro a craig, durmiendo se veia tan tranquilo, tan en paz, incluso juro por un instante que se veia lindo con su rostro apoyado de lado sobre la almohada...La almohada.

Se le ocurrio acercarse a ver si es que acaso la llave podia estar ahi debajo, lo malo fue que no noto un zapato tirado justo frente a el y tropezo cayendo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama y su codo dando justamente con fuerza sobre el estomago de Craig, despertandolo de golpe y haciendo que se sentara rapido, pero un cuerpo lo detuvo.

-¿¡Que mier...?!.- no termino de hablar y se quedo viendo la figura sobre su cama.

Kyle se levanto veloz dispuesto a lanzarse ventana abajo, ya no le importaba si caia y se mataba, en ese momento cualquier cosa era mejor que recibir una paliza.

-Ven aqui cobarde!.- dijo craig veloz tras el y cogiendolo del brazo antes de que se lanzara ventana abajo. Kyle se volteo a mirarlo con temor, vio como Craig tenia el puño cerrado y alzado para golpearlo, pero el golpe no llegaba.

El moreno se quedo viendo a los ojos del intruso, la luz que se colaba por la ventana daba la luminosidad suficiente para ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto le comenzaban a gustar por su color. Bajo su puño y sin soltarlo hablo.

-Kyle?.- El pelirrojo abrio sus ojos asombrado, aun con el rostro tapado y dejando a la vista solo sus ojos lo habian descubierto.

-Hola Craig.- dijo el muchacho con nerviosismo. El moreno fruncio el seño y con su mano libre le quito el pasamontañas.

-¿Que mierda kyle?¿que carajos te pasa?, debes estar muy enfermo para entrar en habitaciones ajenas en medio de la noche.

-No!, no fue idea mia, ademas es tu culpa que este aqui por dormir con la puerta cerrada.- le respondio el pelirrojo con tono molesto y arrebatandole el agarre de su brazo.

-es enserio? me culpas a mi? acaso yo te ordene venir a mi cuerto en meido de la noche?.

-No pero podrias dormir con la puerta abierta!, como si alguien fuera a entrar a robarte alg...-se quedo callado al recordar que el se habia colado en el cuarto del moreno a robarle su mascota.

-que hibas a hacer?.- le dijo craig molesto acorralandolo contra la pared.

-Nada...- dijo kyle sin saber que inventar, estaba tan nervioso que no podia nisiquiera pensar.

-Deja de mentir pelirrojo de mierda.- craig se apego mas a el de manera amenazante, kyle solo atino a poner sus manos en el pecho del chico para tratar de apartarlo.

-No te dire nada mas, ya dejame ir si no hice nada, solo entre porque cartman me dijo.- el moreno lo miro sorprendido, habia olvidado que cartman lo mandaba a hacer ese tipo de estupideces.

-Eres un tonto.- dijo ahora mas calmado craig, casi con un tono burlon. kyle se molesto ante esto.

-Ya puedo irme?.- dijo molesto el pelirrojo y nervioso al sentir a craig tan cerca.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad completa, no creo que cartman solo te alla enviado a entrar y listo.- kyle trato de separarlo pero craig le tomo las manos y se las sujeto una a cada lado de su cabeza con fuerza.- Vamos kyle, tengo toda la noche.

-Craig por favor...- Kyle lo miro suplicante y con un rostro demasiado adorable, craig sintio como mariposas en su vientre al verle asi, tan vulnerable ante el, kyle de manera inconciente se mordio el labio inferior, gesto que craig considero demasiado sexy, no pudo evitar relamerse sus propios labios.

kyle noto eso y enrojecio.

-Tenia que llevarme a Stripes...- le dijo mirando hacia un costado, craig al oir eso de nuevo sintio molestia.

-Stripes...llevarias a stripe con el gordo?, estas loco?!.

-No! se iria conmigo!, no se lo entregaria a el, luego te lo devolveria.- craig lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Aunque se fuera con proteccion animal no puedes llevarte a mi mascota!.- Craig lo solto y se dirigio a su cama tirandose con pesadez.

-Te juro que no queria hacerlo.

-Pero lo ibas a hacer de todas formas.- craig ya se encontraba mas calmado, le gustaba en cierta forma haber encontrado al pelirrojo en su cuarto.- me mentiste Broflovski.

-Si lo se, pero es que no podia decir nada.- kyle se sento a su lado.

-Ya no se ni que esperar de ti, le haces tanto caso al gordo que no me sorprenderia que hasta te vendieras si el te lo dice.

-Callate Craig!.- dijo kyle dandole un puñetazo, no tan fuerte, en la entrepierna del chico.

-Mierda pelirrojo!.- dijo el chico levantandose de golpe y tirandose sobre kyle afirmandolo de las manos y dejando al pelirrojo tumbado bajo el.

-Te lo merecias!.- le dijo kyle desafiante.- uh...craig...¿tus padres no despiertan con tanto grito?.- dijo el chico cayendo en cuenta de que llevaban hablando fuerte mucho rato.

-No estan en casa.- dijo el chico mirando los ojitos verdes de kyle que tanto le gustaban, se sentia tentado ante la imagen de kyle.

-Por eso cierras todo?, y porque no estan?.

-Eres muy metiche pelirrojo.- dijo inclinandose al costado del rostro del chico y susurrandole en el oido.- Callate un rato y dejame pensar en como te castigare por venir en medio de la noche a invadir mi cuarto.

-No seas tonto.- dijo kyle sonrojado al estar asi con craig, tenerlo sobre el y hablandole tan cerca de su oido le ponia demasiado nervioso.- ya dejame.- dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse. Craig se sento a un lado.

-Bueno, vete entonces.- le dijo el moreno mirandolo de reojo.

kyle se sento a su lado, y de pronto unas impulsivas ganas de lanzarse a besar al moreno de al lado lo invadieron, como si quisiera seguir sintiendo la cercania de craig.

-Craig...-dijo el pelirrojo y craig le dirigio la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirando un rato pero no decian nada. Los nervios invadieron a craig y decidio romper el silencio.

-Que quier...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando tenia al pelirrojo pegado a sus labios.

No supo como reaccionar, sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas del pelirrojo pero no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, sentia los labios suavecitos de kyle sobre los suyos y no tenia ganas de separarse de el. Pronto kyle rompio el contacto, estaba rojo.

-Perdon...-dijo apenado y nervioso.- yo ya de-debo ir-me.- le dijo de manera dificultosa. No escucho respuesta, levanto su vista hacia craig y vio que este lo miraba con asombro, con un leve rubor en las mejillas que lo hacia ver demasiado lindo, segun el, y los labios entreabiertos de la impresion.

...

-Porque se demoraran tanto.- decia cartman imaginandose a kyle siendo golpeado por craig. Los chicos se encontraban jugando a la cartas, lo que cartman no sbaia era que kyle estaba mejor que eso.

...

 **Leeeesto, espero actualizar pronto nuevamente...besitos y abrazos de reptil.**


	11. Chapter 9 parte 3

**hola...suculentosos... porfiiin traigo la ultima parte del capitulo 9, como el tiempo se me hace muy corto en el dia (me levanto muy temprano y me acuesto muy tarde) se me hace muy dificil escribir un capitulo completo ;( pero les traigo conti *-* xD ahora los dejo con el salseo ;)**

 **...**

Cartman comenzaba a preocuparse ya que no le habian llegado nisiquiera mensajes de kyle, aun cuando el se esperaba una buena paliza para el pelirrojo le molestaba tanta demora.

-Esperare una hora, solo una puta ora y si no llama o se aparece tendre que ir yo mismo por el.- decia molesto el gordo.

Tweek se habia dormido sobre la silla del escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en este, Cartman se molesto mas aun al verlo y no dudo en golpear la mesa con un libro que tenia despertando de una salto al pobre rubio.

-AHHH!GNOMOS!

...

Craig vio como kyle hizo ademan de levantarse para irse, pero lo tomo del hombro evitando que el pelirrojo pudiera ponerse en pie.

-¿Que pasa ahora?.- pregunto un poco molesto kyle pero con las mejillas teñidas levemente.

-¿Como que que pasa?, me besas y luego te quieres ir, sin decirme nada.- se quejo el moreno acercandose al pelirrojo y tomandolo del menton.

-perdon, solo fue un impulso, no pense que te molestarias.- dijo kyle sacandole la mano pero craig lo cogio de la muñecay se alzo un poco sobre el.

-un impulso?, por un impulso crees que puedes besar a quien se te de la jodida gana?.- le dijo craig casi sobre el, kyle se sentia nervioso.

-¿Porque te molestas ahora?, hace un rato no tuviste problema en aceptar mi beso, de hecho me correspondiste.- le dijo kyle ahora mas seguro de si.

Craig lo miro molesto, el pelirrojo tenia razon, no sacaba nada con quejarse ahora cuando antes no habia hecho nisiquiera esfuerzo por alejarlo.

-Me tomaste desprevenido.- trato de defenderse, a kyle se le escapo una risita.- de todas maneras ten cuidado broflovski porque yo tambien puedo tener mis impulsos.- le dijo al pelirrojo causando que este se sobresaltara.

-no seas ridiculo craig.- dijo empujandolo hacia atras para apartarlo, pero craig lo cogio de la nuca y lo beso con mas intensidad de la que habia puesto el pelirrojo anteriormente.

kyle quedo pasmado por unos segundos, pero se dejo llevar por los besos de craig, dejando incluso que este lo terminara recostando sobre la cama y colocandose sobre el.

-Te dije que podia ser impulsivo.- le dijo el moreno mientras volvia a los labios del pelirrojo. Kyle por su parte paso sus manos por detras de la cabeza del moreno y comenzo a enredar sus dedos entre su cabello, cosa que provoco que el moreno se comenzara a exitar.

-Craig para.- dijo de pronto kyle al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El moreno se detuvo y se quedo mirandolo aun sobre el.

-¿Que pasa?.- le pregunto craig mientras bajaba al cuello del pelirrojo para besarlo y darle suaves mordiscos.

-Esto no esta bien...craig.- decia entre jadeos el pelirrojo, que trataba de sacar fuerzas para detener los besos que craig le daba. El tambien comenzaba a sentirse mas deseoso cada vez.

-Yo creo que esta muy bien pelirrojo.- le dijo casi de forma burlesca craig mirandolo esta vez a los ojos.

-Pues yo no.- dijo kyle con tono molesto queriendo sacarse a craig de encima.

-¿Enserio vas a dejarme asi?.-le dijo el moreno cerca de su oido causando que kyle se remeciera un poco debajo de el.

-A-asi co-como?.- dijo kyle sin poder evitar el nerviosismo. Sintio como craig lo tomaba de la mano y la posaba sobre la zona de la entrepierna en su short de pijama. Kyle sintio la evidente ereccion.

-Asi.- le dijo el moreno ahora mas exitado al sentir la mano del pelirrojo tocandolo justo ``ahi``.

-Oh Jesus!.

...

Cartman se encontraba ya cansado de tanto esperar a kyle, comenzaba a aasumir que quizas el pelirrojo se habia ido a su casa por el abandono, que renunciaba a disneylandia y que incluso le daba igual que lo acusara. Se sentia ansioso por saber que ocurria ya que ademas aun le quedaban 4 cosas por enviarlo a hacer.

-Tweek, arreglate y vamos.- le ordeno al rubio, pero no recibio respuesta.- tweek?!

El castaño miro hacia atras y vio a Tweek durmiendo comodamente sobre su cama, Cartman se acerco molesto y comenzo a zarandearlo.

-Despierta mierda para que te pago!

-Ah! tu no me pagas!.-Le respondio el chico entre sacudidas.

-Dije arreglate y vamos.- dijo cartman por fin soltandolo.

-A donde?!

-A casa de Craig, algo no esta bien.- dijo el gordo tomando su chaqueta y alistandose para volver a casa de craig.

...

Kyle se encontraba solo en ropa interior y craig estaba solo con el pantaloncillo de su pijama. Estaban bajo las sabanas de la cama del moreno besandose y tocandose por donde fuese posible.

-Insisto que esto no esta bien.- decia kyle mientras aun seguia masajeando la entrepierna de craig.

-No me digas...eso.- decia craig demasiado ganoso de poder tener a kyle de una vez, ya que el pelirrojo entre su arrepentimiento seguia jugando con besitos y caricias a tentar al moreno.

-Deberiamos detenernos...- craig al oir esto no dudo en buscar la entrepierna de kyle y comenzar a tocarlo de igual forma que el pelirrojo lo hacia con el, sintio satisfaccion al oir el gemido del pelirrojo y al ver su cara de placer.

-Deja de jugar asi conmigo kyle.- le dijo craig sobre sus labios.- seguro que quieres detenerte?

-Craig...-fue lo unico que logro pronunciar el pelirrojo antes de que craig lo callara con un beso, finalmente el pelirrojo solo se dejo llevar.

Craig se terminaron de quitar todo y craig se acomodo entre las piernas de kyle, aunque al principio fue doloroso para kyle no quiso detenerse y pronto el placer del momento fue mas fuerte.

craig lo tomaba con fuerza de los muslos y se movia dentro del pelirrojo despacio disfrutando de la sensacion, kyle arqueaba su espalda y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno causandole pequeñas marcas que mas que molestarle a craig lo hacian sentir mas exitado. Despues craig se estiro sobre la cama y kyle se acomodo sobre el permitiendo que craig entrase en el nuevamente.

Ambos muchachos acabaron y kyle quedo tendido, ambos con la respiracion agitada. kyle miro a craig al rostro y le deposito un tierno beso que fue bien correspondido por el moreno.

-No se que mierda acaba de pasar.- dijo craig esta vez mirando a kyle que tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-yo te dije que no era buena idea.- le dijo en broma kyle.

-callate.- fijo craig atrayendo al pelirrojo hacia sus labios nueevamente.

Se quedaron un rato besandose, craig sentia el agradable peso del pelirrojo sobre el, hasta que un grito los saco de sus asuntos.

-KYLE! sal de ahi!.- ambos miraron hacia la ventana y vieron a Eric Cartman.

...

 **Poooooooooooooorfin la ultima parte del capitulo 9, todo esto era un solo capitulo XD pero bueee asi es la vida, ah y me entere de lo ocurrido en el miss universe, que terrible error, demasiado horrible y que lastima por la chica de Colombia :/. Otra cosa, quienes me quieran enviar PM son bienvenidos, no muerdo...tanto..pero enserio, contesto todo y sin problemas, asi que no quiero leer nunca mas un PM que diga *hola, no sabia si hablarte porque podias molestarte*, eso no pasara, feliz de hablar con quien sea ;). besos y abrazos de reptil!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Woooooooooooooola!...tengo una muy buena razon por mi desaparicion (me robaron los marcianos)..no mentira. LO QUE PASO FUEEEE: Primero! me atrase porque el dia antes de año nuevo, mi vecino de atras que es un retrasado se coloco a explotar esos coetes (ni idea de como se escribe esas mortiferas explosivas) y uno de mis perritos (de 13 años) sufrio un ataque al corazon por el terror que le daban :( me deprimi y decidi no escribir unos dias por poco animo. SEGUNDO!: el dia 3 de enero viaje con mi familia, nos fuimos al sur y tal. Cuando salimos de la ciudad note que no llevaba mi celular en la cartera asi que asumi que lo habia tirado en el bolso, desgraciadamente lo busque y nop...lo deje en mi casa :/ y luego decidi sacar mi notebook para poder escribir la conti, lo abri y note que tenia poquita carga asi que decidi buscar el cargador...peeeeero, lo unico que encontre fue el cargador del celular, y no, no heche el cargador del notebook...pero ahora estoy en casa de mi primo en la bella ciudad de La Serena, y como el es un amor enooooorme de persona, me presto su notebook para no atrasarme mas...eso! los dejo con la conti! y mas abajito les dejare unas preguntillas para que me ayuden un poquitin...los amo mis lectores (anonimos y no anonimos xD)! y perdon la demora!**

 **...**

-Kyle! ven aca ahora mismo!.- le dijo cartman enojado mirando al pelirrojo que trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama de Craig.

-Sal de mi cuarto gordo!.- le reclamo craig mientras se colocaba los boxers por debajo de sus mantas.

-No estoy en tu cuarto, estoy en tu venaana imbecil, devuelveme mi kyle!.- le reclamo Cartman.

-ya no es tu kyle por si no lo has notado gordo imbecil.- le dijo craig abrazando a kyle por la cintura.

-Que?!, Kyle van aqui!.- ordeno cartman, craig sintio como kyle se bajaba de la cama, el pelirrojo con sus boxers y polera ya puestos se acerco hacia cartman. Craig sintio rabia al ver como kyle obedecia, parecia un perrito adiestrado.

-bien quedate quieto.- le dijo cartman a kyle mientras comenzaba a bajarse el cierre de cu pantalon.

-Que mierda haces?!.- le dijo kyle viendo lo que el gordo hacia.

-Te voy a mear.

-...-Craig proceso un momento las palabras de cartman.-Que?

-Que lo voy a mear maldito sordo!.- le dijo cartman enojado mientras luchaba contra el cierre que justamente se le habia atascado.- Maldita mierda!

-Cartman!, eso es asqueroso!.- le reclamo el pelirrojo.-para que haras eso?

-Para marcarte.

-Que?!, basta gordo!.- dijo molesto craig colocandose de pie y caminando encabronado hacia la escalera.- ya vete.- le dijo empujando la escalera hacia atras.

-craig! lo vas a matar!.- kyle miro con preocupacion como cartman comenzaba a caer hacia atras. Pero el moreno lo tomo y cerro la ventana mientras cartman gritaba unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Maldito dientes torcidos! me las pagaras! te odio!.- gritaba cartman mientras caia.- Tweek ayudame...!

-Gah!.- el pobre rubio se coloco debajo mientras la escalera caia para ``amortiguar`` la caida de cartman, pero cartman cayo al lado.- oh dios! estas bien?! gah!...te moriste?!

-N-no...idio..ta.- dijo un adolorido cartman desde el suelo.- pero si se de alguien que morira esta noche!.

-oh dios! no me mates!

...en la pieza...

-cCrees que este bien?.- pregunto kyle preocupado mientras estaba acostado sintiendo como craig le acariciaba el cabello.

-No me interesa, era eso o que ver como ensuciaba mi piso con sus fluidos.

-Pense que lo habias tirado por defenderme.- le dijo kyle mirandolo mal.-De haber sabido que solo pensabas en tu piso lo hubiera afirmado para que no cayera.

-Si claro, luego hubiera limpiado el piso con tu linda cara.- kyle le dio un golpe en el estomago y quiso colocarse de pie.- Pelirrojo de mier...a donde vas?.- le dijo cojiendolo de la cintura y atrayendolo sobre el.

-Me voy!, eres muy molesto!, sueltame!.- kyle trataba de zafarse, pero se quedo calmado al oir golpes en la ventana de craig.

-Que mierda quiere ese gordo ahora.- el moreno se levanto de mal humor y abrio la ventana, pero se encontro con una revoltosa cabellera rubia.- Tweek?

-Kyle! ngh! necesito que vengas!.- kyle miro al rubio y se acerco, como craig confiaba en su amigo se fue a sentar al borde de su cama mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.- Ayuda-ayudame a entrar!.

-Cla-claro.- dijo kyle con extrañeza extendiendo sus manos hacia el chico, pero tweek aprovecho la distancia y lo tomo fuerte desde las muñecas.- pero que carajo!

-Agh! Lo tengo!.- grito el rubio y desde abajo cartman empujo la escalera hacia atras.- oH Dios!

Craig alcanzo a ver como las piernas de kyle desaparecian por la ventana, tiro el cigarrillo a un lado sin siquiera haberlo encendido aun y corrio a ver por la ventana. Vio a kyle y a Tweek tirados sobre la nieve, kyle sobre tweek, aun en boxers y con camiseta, ambos K.O.

-Ña ña ña te quite a kyle!.- se burlaba el gordo desde abajo.

-Te voy a matar!.- dicho esto el moreno entro su cuerpo y salio veloz hacia la puerta la cual aun estaba trabada, se devolvio y tomo unos pantalones del piso, se los coloco rapidamente y de los bolsillos saco la llave de la puerta, antes de salir cogio al vuelo su poleron.

-Mierda!, Tweek levantate!.- dijo el gordo nervioso mientras cogia a kyle como si fuera un saco de papas y se lo hechaba al hombro, con el pie logro que el rubio se despabilara.

-Estoy muerto!.- grito tweek levantandose rapidamente del piso.

-No idiota corre!.- dijo el gordo comenzando a correr con kyle en sus hombros hacia su casa.

-Vuelve aqui gordo ladron!.- se escucho la voz de craig que salia de su casa y corria tras del gordo.

-Oh Dios! Craig detente!.- grito tweek queriendo correr pero se lanzo al piso.- Agh! mi perna! Me rompi la pierna! Me tendran que arrancar la pierna!

-Que?!.- dijo craig deteniendose y no sabiendo hacia donde ir, si ir por su pelirrojo, o ayudar a su traidor amigo y su posible pierna rota.

-Craig! Me duele!.- dijo el rubio actuando como si enserio le doliera.

-Mierda Tweek!.- dijo molesto el moreno finalmente devolviendose hacia su amigo al ver que el desgraciado de cartman estaba ya demasiado lejos.- esta me las pagaras Tweek, tu y cartman.

-Oh no porfavor!.- dijo Tweek colcandose de pie con prisa nervioso ante lo que le habia dicho craig.

-Que no te dolia la jodida pierna?.- dijo craig molesto a mas no poder al ver como ahora se le pasaba milagrosamente el dolor al rubio y se colocaba como si nada en pie.

-Ah lo olvide!.- dijo el rubio tirandose de nueva cuenta al piso y finjiendo que le dolia la pierna...contraria.

-Mierda Tweek!. Vete al Carajo! Ire a romperle el culo a ese maldito de Cartman.- dijo el moreno comenzando a correr hacia la casa del gordo. No podia creer que su amigo lo habia engañado para ayudar a cartman a huir con kyle.

...En la casa de Cartman...

-Mierda kyle! porque te acostaste con Craig!.- le reprochaba cartman al pelirrojo.- con esto arruinaste todo!

-Callate Cartman!, vete al carajo!.- le dijo kyle mientras se colocaba una bata de cartman para poder cubrir su semi desnudez.

-Ahora que mierda hare contigo! cada vez que te haga molestar al jodido de Craig este no te hara nada ya que te convertiste en su noviecita!.

-Sabes que? estoy harto de ti gordo!.- le grito kyle ya llegando a su limite.- ve y cuentale a mi madre lo que quieras! ya no quiero ir a ningun puto viaje de fin de año!.

Cartman se detubo petrificado ante lo que oia, estaba por perder su titere, pero su maquiavelicamente prontamente logro formular un plan.

-Y si en vez de hablar sobre tus calificaciones...hablara sobre tu orientacion sexual con Sheila.

El pelirrojo quedo helado, no se esperaba tal bajeza...

...

 **Lesto lo dejo aca porque bueno ya saben, el notebook no es mio y me da no se que utilizarlo por mas tiempo...peeero nesecito su ayuda. Les cuento:**

 _ **Una amiga que ama el Itadei quiere que le escriba un fic Itadei, me dio tres temas de los cuales puedo elegir el que quiera, ella solo quiere ver Itadei XD, pero no se cual tomar, y si me pudieran ayudar a decidir les estaria muy muy muuuuy agradecida, ya que no se por cual optar, lo que si, no dejare historias botadas, pero me tendran que disculpar con * Devuelveme mi cuerpo* ya que me ha costado mas reengancharme ahi...Bueno los temas son:**_

 _ **-Deidara e Itachi como compañeros de Clases.(AU)**_

 _ **-Deidara haciendose pasar por chica. ( AU, se que es muy visto pero dice que nunca ha encontrado un fic asi completo)**_

 _ **-Itadei en akatsuki como siempre pero tratando de lograr que surja una relacion.**_

 _ **Bueno esos son los temas, me dijo que si podia los 3, pero le dije que de a 1 primero XD y eso...por favor espero se den el tiempito y me ayuden, si quieren en los comentarios, si quieren en PM, anonimos tambien si lo desean, aunque yo se que da flojera hasta comentar XD**_

 _ **eso...besitos! y abrazos de reptil!**_


End file.
